Harry Potter and the Unprecedented Situations
by Draco-wakeup
Summary: After the major war between good and evil, Ginny is determained to bring some normality into his life. full of Lemons, Fluff, Violent Births,Mature Language. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the unprecedented situations

Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, nor do I own the Harry Potter characters or franchise.

Warning: Story contains lemon scenes, violent births, death, and mature language.

Chapter one

Four months after the war

_Green. Gold. Both colors intertwine, crushing into pure evil. Snake like eyes blacken, as there whites show. Paler than before, riddle falls lifeless. Pride, than sorrow. Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Sirius, Snape, fallen warriors who deaths could have been prevented by himself. Tears, whimpers, warm fingers caress his numb scar with soothing words._

"Wake up Harry" A honey like voice coos, causing the hero to stir.

He slowly opens his eyes, greeted by a smile and flaming red hair. Relief floods through Harry, as he pulls her onto his waist. The guilt vanishes as her rose like scent drifts into his face and her hair wisps over his nostrils. She straddles him, wiping the remainders of his tears.

"Harry, no one blames you." She reassures him, stroking the dark, tired skin under his bright green irises.

He smiles warmly, tracing her inner thigh with his fingertips. "Ginny, it's hard for me to live with the stress." He pauses briefly, trying to fit his feelings into words. "So many lives could have been saved if I had sacrificed myself sooner."

Ginny nodded with understanding, lowering her head to cuddle Harry's bare chest. Her body curved over his perfectly, like the missing piece to his life. He moved his hands to cup her waist, kissing her wild mane of hair.

"It feels good, not having to worry about Voldemort or even school anymore" Ginny sighed, tilting her face up to playfully nibble his chin.

Closing his eyes, shivers coursed threw his spine and he nodded in agreement, thankful the ministry decided to spare himself, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny from attending anymore schooling. They had shown tremendous bravery and skill in fighting the darkest witches and wizards available in the wizarding war, making them more than ready to be successful in life. Since they formally graduated, Harry proposed to Ginny, and they both lived at Godrics Hallow. With the help of the wizarding world, they fixed the home into its original condition. Harry slowly became more of himself in the house, comforted by his parent's love that still lingered in their small cottage.

"Ginny, I love you." Harry whispered softly, tracing her bare skin with his fingers, lowering his face to capture her lips against his.

With a soft moan, Ginny molded herself to him in reply. Exploring his unkempt hair, she teased his mouth by deepening the kiss, their tongues caressing each others as she slowly sat up. With a wicked wink, Ginny proceeded to crawl under the covers, kissing every inch of Harry until she reached his already aroused manhood.

While Ginny licked Harry's length, Harry trembled, gasping with desire and passion. Ginny seemed to slowly suck at his head, her moist mouth tightening around Harrys throbbing cock as her hands massaged his inner thigh. With a low groan, Harry bucked his hips up, lowering his hands to her head and tugging her wild fiery curls.

"Bloody hell gin…" He grunted, enjoying every second of his fiancés warm, experienced mouth.

In response, Ginny's tongue grazed the tip of his erection, before her lips left a trail of kisses down his shaft. With a grin, his love took Harry's balls into her mouth, sucking and tugging them with her lips. Harry groaned; trying his best to not loose control as his cock quivered.

"Ginny… Oh Merlin… Im close…" He warned, his hold on her carefully tightening as her hands pumped his shaft, her warm mouth still caressing his balls.

Suddenly, just as Harry was about to cum, Ginny released her hold on him. With swift movements, she managed to thrust him deep into her tight, dripping cunt. Harry released her hair, holding her waist as she bucked her hips, driving him deeper and increasing the passion. He held her tight, bucking with her, one hand moving from her waist to her clit, as his fingers rubbed in swift circles. He wanted her on this pleasure ride with him.

Her sweet lips released thrilling moans of pleasure as he fingered her, her cunt tightening with every thrust. Only when he felt she was just as satisfied as him, he came. His juices poured into her as he thrust upwards, and she shivered. Her body quivering as he rubbed her harder and she came too.

Seconds later she lowered her body upon his once more, kissing his prominent jaw line. He held her tightly, possessively, slowly tracing her back as he softened within her.

"I love you more Harry", Ginny finally said, and Harry grinned, kissing her head. Savoring his time with her before work at the ministry this afternoon.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Unprecedented Situations

Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, nor do I own the Harry Potter characters or franchise.

Warning: Story contains lemon scenes, violent births, death, and mature language.

Chapter Two

Four months after the war

_In two months time I am going to become a Potter!_

Ginny thought as she got fitted into her wedding gown, a pale blush creeping over her skin. Hermione smiled brightly, her hand automatically holding her belly. Ginny smiled wider at that gesture, happy her brother Ron and his girlfriend Hermione were expecting.

"Nervous? Why? You only wanted to be with Harry since you were eleven. Cold feet?" Hermione sarcastically murmured, kneeling with her wand to do last minute details on Ginny's gown.

Ginny just shook her head with a smirk, her fingers running over the silky material of her heart shaped corset bodice. The lace smoothly graced her fingertips, as her matching lace gloves slipped past the material admiringly. The skirt matched the corset perfectly, reaching to the floor as a long slit graced past her thigh. Ginny loved this dress. It had elegance, glamour, and sex appeal without being to risqué.

"Harry is too good to me I think. He won't let my family pay for a dime of our wedding, and he gave me free reign." Ginny smiled wider, knowing he did so because he wanted their wedding to be the one thing Ginny could reflect on and know he wanted her for eternity, letting this wedding be as extravagant as she wished. She knew family meant everything to him, so she intended to make this as elegant and timeless as possible. She had a few surprises in store for there wedding night that she wanted to run by Hermione before doing anything that might make Harry upset.

"Harry is a great guy." Hermione agreed, curious as to what Ginny's mind was at this moment. "I know that your wedding will be significant to him. Harry always tells me that he wants it perfect for the both of you, you're going to become the first Potter in over seventeen years."

Ginny nodded, taking in the facts. "Hermione, I found some baby pictures of Harry and his parents in the attic at Godrics Hollow… I have them copied and framed… I wanted to present him them as our wedding gift from me before our honeymoon. Will it be too much for him? I want his parents involved in our wedding somehow. If it wasn't for their sacrifice I wouldn't have such an amazing man in my life now."

Hermione pondered for a moment, finishing mending the intricate beading at the foot of the dress. After a long moment she slowly nodded, standing to take my hands and look me in the eyes. "He would love it, but expect him to be sad as well… he only ever saw two photos involving them in his entire life, three if you include Snapes memories of their death. I hope you're prepared for any sort of response from our man who lived."

When I looked into her brown eyes, I saw her love and devotion to my fiancée. With that stare she was telling me to be careful with her brother, for that is what they considered each other, siblings. Hermione and Ron were Harry's first family of sorts. I nodded, perfectly understanding, leaning in to kiss her cheek.

"Hermione, I'm always careful with him now. I refuse to repeat my past mistakes, and I want to give him normality. The lot of you has been to hell and back, and we all need to move on. Im there to comfort him every night, and I am there to assure him that the world doesn't weigh on his shoulders anymore. He never had a family or a real childhood like I did, and I intend to provide him one like you have with my brother Ronald." I smiled softly at her, as she pressed her hand to my cheek.

"I suggest you get a move on it Ginny" She teased, "I was hoping to birth around the same time you do. I think Ron and Harry would rather enjoy the irony of the situation." She laughed softly, and I blushed deeper. A hint of sadness in my voice.

"Honestly, I would have been as far along as you if I had never miscarried." I confessed for the first time to anyone.

Hermione's eyes widened and she bit her lip nervously. "Does Harry know?" When I shook my head, she sighed. When her silence continued, I spoke again.

"Lets hope after last night, or our honeymoon, that I conceive without incident" I smiled a bit more happily at the thought as Hermione considered my words. With a coy smile, my best friend and maid of honor nodded in agreement.

"So, let's discuss you and my brother… why do you think he hasn't proposed yet despite you being pregnant?" I bated, and she took it, her face conveying her annoyance.

"The hell I know… I mean everyone in his family are engaged… and after I told him that im pregnant he seemed enthusiastic about it. I love him, but sometimes he can be so blind. I have half the mind to leave for a few days until he relies what he wants. Whenever I mention marriage he gets quiet." Hermione fumed, slowly guiding me to sit on her love seat as she did.

"Want to stay with Harry and me for the time being? We have spare rooms." I offered, and she smiled happily.

"If you're sure, it would be nice instead of taking board at the burrow." Hermione murmured.

"Im positive, after all it's my brother who is acting like a git" I tease, as she helps me back up to remove my wedding gown.

As she magically unbinds me from the fabric, I step out of the dress and see it vanish into thin air. I smile slyly, knowing its returning to a box in Harry's and my new home. I briefly shiver in excitement for the upcoming months, before leaving upstairs at Hermione's to help her pack.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter and the Unprecedented Situations

Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, nor do I own the Harry Potter characters or franchise.

Warning: Story contains lemon scenes, violent births, death, and mature language.

Chapter Three

Four months after the war

"Potter!" Ron greeted, joining my side as I strode into our workspace. With a small smile I nodded at my best friend, before facing the small group of aurors surrounding my desk for the morning debriefing.

Not one person looked at me first without looking at my scar. They looked at it as if it was poison, or as if Voldemort himself would appear because of it. With a nervous grunt, everyone turned to face me.

"You all know who I am I suppose, and im going to help you all hunt down Voldemort's death eaters." I spoke roughly, with convection, now used to the fact that Voldemort was gone. People shifted in there seats nervously, as I freely used the dark lords name.

Ron took a seat next to me, studying the crowd, while naturally ready to protect me as I continued speaking.

"We will start with the easier to find followers, and determine if they committed any crimes worthy of imprisonment or death while serving him. Kingsley appointed me your superior because he felt that my experience with dark magic and my history prepared me well for such a position. I hope I prove to be someone worthy of your company" I spoke honestly, asking for questions.

One hand raised, and it belonged to a half vampire named Belvian.

"Pardon me Mr. Potter, but how do you suppose we start?" He wondered, and I halfway noticed his fangs as he spoke.

"Look for any odd happenings in Muggle news, or even in our wizarding communities. The insane ones are the easiest to find because they are not patient enough to stay in hiding. I will divide everyone into teams." I added, knowing its safer that way.

He nodded, and a slight calculating look glazed over his features. Intrigued, I continued. "Belvian, Im paring you with Ron and I, I see potential. The rest of you find two people you work best with."

With slight muttering, the room shifted as people found there parings. Belvian joined me and Ron, his tan skin slightly cooler than mine as he shook my hand.

"It will be a honor and experience to work with you Harry and Ron, I hope to be of use." Belvian smiled, taking Ron's hand than. Ron looked nervous, but nodded thankfully.

"What were you thinking about Belvian?" I wondered, and the Wiz-pyre blinked.

"I know where there are some death eaters I think, but there tough Potter. Mostly it's a clan of Werewolves. There hiding in a small London town, staying in an abandoned warehouse." Belvian looked nervous.

I looked at Ron surprised, and he swallowed nervously, turning back to the whole group I excused them to find leads before continuing the conversation.

"How did you find this out Belvian?" I spoke quietly.

"I used to be the alphas friend, before the war. You must understand, he wasn't half as bad as he is now. His name is Jimmy, his beta is Montreal. They have been based there for years, feeding on nearby muggles. The muggles blame gang activity." Belvian finished, nervously grimacing.

"Lets go investigate" Ron excitedly murmured as I considered the situation.

"Belvian, if this lead is correct expect to be front page news" Harry warned, Belvian only nodded understanding. With a nod, Harry sighed.

"Let's go, lead the way Belvian"


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter and the Unprecedented Situations

Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, nor do I own the Harry Potter characters or franchise.

Warning: Story contains lemon scenes, violent births, death, and mature language.

Chapter Four

Five months after the war

_Ginevra Molly _Weasley & Harry James Potter formally invite you to witness their commitment to each other, as they take the next step in their lives.

Wedding begins at 5:30

Reception starts at 6:30

Will take place at Godrics Hollow, Potters residence.

You may bring one guest, and please present this card before entering the ceremony.

No unauthorized photography please.

Draco Malfoy observed his invitation with slight confusion and suspicion, hardly believing what he was seeing. _What trickery was this? _Draco thought, as he reached out to stroke the smooth feathers of his messenger raven, considering the situation. Warm arms enclosed around his thin shoulders, as his fiancée Astoria joined him. Her soft fingers drifted threw his messed blonde hair, as she read over his shoulder, trying to figure out what got him so tensed.

"How sweet. Are we attending love?" She whispered, her lips grazing his earlobe and he softly shuddered.

"Should I? Potter might not think I changed much, even though five months with you clearly ruined me. Even Potter should be able to see that." Malfoy teased, leaning into her embrace. He couldn't believe the luck he had, surviving the war and managing to find a decent, pureblood woman soon after.

Astoria kissed his neck, tracing the curve of it with her mouth before replying. "We should show him how different you are. Perhaps being friends with the most powerful wizard in the world won't be as nearly as bad as you think. After all, you share a dark lord's mark with potter …" She murmured, reaching her fingers down to trace the skull and snake within Malfoy's forearm, "Only his bolt is planted on his forehead, as you know. Maybe Saint Potter can forgive you for your misgivings. Clearly he wants to see you." Astoria finished, her voice bemused as she moved to settle in Malfoy's lap.

He played with a lock of her hair, while thinking. His pointed face blank in thought as he remembered every moment that he made Potters life a living hell, starting their first days in Hogwarts. Unconvinced that Potter would forgive him for his past, Draco nodded.

"It's worth a shot." He smiled amused down at his love, admiring her beauty. "I'll formally accept his invitation, after." He finished mid thought his expression turning seductive.

"After what?" Astoria wondered, slowly tracing her finger tips down his sharp chin, cuddling closer into his frame.

Draco winked, easily standing and holding her bridal style. Astoria softly laughed, as he proceeded to carry her into their room.

"After thoroughly exploring you, my sweet." Draco leaned his face down, kissing her with intense lust as he kicked the door shut behind them.

With a light moan in excitement, Astoria slipped her fingers once again threw Malfoy's pale blonde hair, closing her hand into a fist, she roughly pulled and he groaned, his teeth cutting threw her lip mid kiss. She shivered, the pain felt euphoric and she slowly ran her tongue over her bleeding lip, smiling excitedly at Draco.

"I'll make you pay for that" Astoria purred, and Malfoy grinned.

"You can, only after I finish torturing you." His silky voice cooed, laying her into his oversize bed. She watched him hungerly, as he removed her wand and used his own to bind her hands together over her head. He leaned down over her, kissing and nibbling her exposed cleavage, causing her to squirm.

"Oy, Draco… I want to see how rotten you can truly be. Don't hold back." Astoria panted, her face flushed in lust.

"I know how to please you dearest." Malfoy growled, amused. Astoria only whimpered, and he knew she was humoring him. She had no real reason to whimper… yet.

Draco pulled himself into bed, caressing his wand between her thighs she obliged, parting them eagerly. He binded her to remain in that position, turning his body to face his dresser.

"Accio Dagger" Malfoy sneered, easily catching the silver object as it flew into his grasp. Placing his wand aside for a moment, he pulled his body over Astoria's, pointing the sharp tip of the dagger to her throat.

"Press harder Draco, I need to bleed" She groaned, and he smiled darkly, leaving nicks into her neck. The blood slowly seeped out of her minor wounds, and she moaned in bliss, shivering in her binds. Leaning closer into her, he licked her neck, tasting her blood while cutting her clothing off with the knife in a few swift strokes. Dragging the knife around the curve of her breast, Astoria shuddered, arching her back as her moans grew wilder.

Draco's cock lengthened, as he savored her moans and panting. Taking her nipple into his mouth, he caressed and nibbled the hard nub, massaging her swelled breast and smearing the blood over her chest.

"Fuck…" Astoria groaned in pleasure, grinding her hips upward against his swelling manhood.

Draco bit her nipple hard, roughly pulling it upward with his teeth, trailing his fingers over her hips. Slipping his fingers into her wet folds, he pinched her clit, rolling it between his fingers. She cried out, struggling against her binds as her animal like lust consumed her.

Removing his face from her chest, he kneeled between her legs, taking her clit into his mouth. He began sweetly, softly tugging it with his lips before nipping with his teeth.

Astoria growled with need, as he teased and bit her, begging for him inside her.

Draco obliged, guiding his swollen cock head to press against her tight opening. With one hard thrust, he stretched her open and she gasped, amazed at his length. He never held back, as his thrust became violent, and she moaned thrusting upwards, Cumming and making herself slick for him.

Moments later they finished and he unbounded her, helping her dress her wounds. Dripping a healing potion he made himself over her cuts, all that was left were a few scars.

Amazed, and in an bliss- like state, Astoria leaned in and kissed his mouth lovingly.

"I love you Draco" She murmured, and his heart swelled.

"I love you more Astoria" He whispered, before getting out of bed.

"Let me reply to Potter, and you can have your way with me." He promised her, and she bit her lip seductively.

"Hurry back." She purred.

In the next room, Malfoy hunted down a piece of parchment, scribbled his reply and attached it to his raven. With a tender stroke of her feathers, he sighed.

"Shadow, please deliver this to the Potter's."

The bird ruffled its feathers, and blinked. Hopping to the window, Malfoy let it fly out.

Turning, Draco returned to his woman, shuddering in anticipation at the damage she will cause him.

**AN: **

**I appreciate the comments that are slowly coming in, and I hope you enjoyed the Draco/** **Astoria moment. If you have ideas or request I will love to hear them. I will update as often as I can, and I hope you continue to enjoy the potter's story as it unfolds. **


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter and the Unprecedented Situations

Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, nor do I own the Harry Potter characters or franchise.

Warning: Story contains lemon scenes, violent births, death, and mature language.

Chapter Four

Five months after the war

Reading a popular pregnancy book, Hermione wiped her eyes as tears slowly seeped threw them. It had been two days, and Ron had refused to talk to her after she left. Hermione knew he was fine, she listened to Harry discuss great news of a possible death eater hideout with Ginny that Hermione had overheard, and his attempts to break into it with Ron and a half vampire named Belvian, to no avail.

"It's almost impossible Ginny…" Harry complained one night, "The only things allowed within their barriers are animals. Do you suppose it takes long to become a Animagi?"

Ginny had no answer, and I simply replied that it took months of training. Harry sighed, crossing the room to settle on the sofa between me and Ginny. They held hands automatically, and I frowned, missing Ron's warmth.

Harry watched my face with worry, eying the book within my hands. "Hermione, you know how dim Ron is. He is to scared to come here, but worried as hell about your health. Why don't you Floo him?" Harry advised, placing his spare hand on my arm in comfort.

"He could Floo me Harry. I just want the love you and Ginny have, Ron doesn't seem ready for it though. We almost died in the war together, we slept together that night, and now im pregnant. I love him Potter, but apparently he doesn't love me enough to commit." I got up, not wanting to hear Harry defend Ron's selfishness.

Harry let me get up, but his tone of voice seemed strained as he spoke. Ginny and I looked at him surprised.

"Your right, you deserve better Hermione. I don't mind you staying here as long as you need. I will have a word with him though tomorrow." Harry's protective tone made Ginny smiled, and a blush creeped across my cheeks.

"Um, thank you both for letting me stay here, and be your maid of honor. Harry, Ginny, I couldn't ask for better friends or siblings." I smiled, "This baby won't have better godparents than the pair of you."

Harry chuckled, his eyes widening as Ginny squealed. "Im god mother to Teddy, and now another child? How exciting!" Ginny praised beaming.

Leaning down, I kissed there cheeks goodnight, Harry hugged my waist tenderly as Ginny returned the kiss. I whispered goodnight, before retiring to my adopted room.

I pulled Harry's head upon my lap, stroking his wild mess of black hair. His emerald eyes shut with a sigh, as he slowly relaxed.

"We need to fix them Harry" I whispered, tracing his jaw softly with my spare hand, memorizing every inch of his face.

"I'll do my best love" He murmured, his glasses sliding an inch down his nose as he scooted closer to me.

"Harry" I paused, knowing my secret was something he should know about. Hermione's pregnancy was becoming hard for me, seeing her prepare for a child that I should have been carrying was depressing. We should be looking over pregnancy books together, not having months between us if I did become successful. I wanted a baby Potter, and a few months after the first time Harry and I made love the night Voldemort had fallen, was when I found out I was carrying a miracle. That night I was prepared to share with Harry our news, but moments after I discovered I was pregnant, heavy cramping removed my hope. Harry found me crying, but I refused to tell him why. I felt like I failed him.

"Yes Ginny?" Harry looked up, his green eyes searching my brown hues.

"I love you" I whispered, a sob wrenched itself from my throat as I slowly broke down. Surprised, Harry sat up, pulling my body into his in a hug. My tears stained his suit, and he stroked my fiery curls.

"What's wrong" He asked, his voice confused.

"I failed Harry, I failed at motherhood!" I sobbed, and he froze, pulling my body away so he could observe my face.

"Ginny, slow down sweetheart. Explain what happened."

I took a shaky breath, before explaining. When I finished, he brushed the tears from my face, his green eyes filled with grief and worry.

"That's why you cried, I feel so stupid. You shouldn't have had to go through that alone. Ginny you would be an amazing mother. Your passion and love would raise healthy, adorable babies that I would love to help raise. I want a family with you. I want a house full of Weasley / Potter's bouncing around. You know I never had a real family, so to start one with you would be a blessing. Do you think you need to see a Healer? Make sure you're able to conceive?" Harry looked strong, holding my hand. I smiled sadly, loving the man before me.

"It would be helpful" I agreed, and he nodded, leaning in to kiss my lips. Raw passion sprang through me, and I slide my arms around his neck, molding my body to his.

With a sigh, Harry raised his brows at me, lowering my body onto the couch. Undressing me slowly, he winked, his green eyes slightly silted in lust.

"I love you more, my soon to be wife" He teased, kissing my breast tenderly. With a shiver, I tugged his pants off. Kissing his chin, my voice turned husky and raw with emotion, pain, and need.

"Prove it Potter" I growled, and he grinned. Right on the couch, we made slow, heated, desperate love.

"Harry Potter, and Ginny Weasley" The healer called, and we stood. Harry held my hand, leading me into the office. The door closed behind us, and I swallowed, sitting on the healer's table. She was a kind looking older witch, remotely resembled my mother.

"My name is Nikki dears, and how may I help you this morning?" Her velvet like voice drifted, making me relax a bit.

"I need to find out if I can conceive… I recently suffered a miscarriage." I whispered, Harry seemed to frown softly.

Nikki pulled out her wand, shaking her head slowly. "Im very sorry to hear that. If you would pull up your shirt and lay on your back, I can see what's going on." Nikki watched me, as I followed her instructions. Harry held my hand, as Nikki pointed he wand at my stomach. With a mutter, a orb like projection filled the room, the image consisted of my uterus and a small black orb attached and multiplying in its lining.

"Well, it seems to me you're pregnant again." Nikki concluded, I smiled brightly and Harry squeezed my hand. "But your lining is thin… it's going to be tough if it survives these next few months. I can prescribe you some pills to strengthen your uterus. But this pregnancy won't be easy at all. You must be very careful. No defensive magic, apperating, Stress, or caffeine." Nikki warned, and I nodded seriously.

"I understand. Will you be our midwife? Can we trust you to keep this pregnancy from the press?" I wondered.

Nikki smiled softly. "Yes Mrs. Potter, if I may call you that. I'll keep your secret."

Harry nodded, knowing how stressful the press would get on me if they found out. "Thank you Nikki. How long do we have till it is safe to tell people?"

" Four months Mr. Potter. Than it should be safe."

After a few basic questions, Harry and I left. Harry seemed to glow as he walked home, hand and hand with me.

"Im a father" He whispered proudly, and I smiled widely. I loved the image of him teaching our children about their fathers past, how to ride a broom, or catch a snitch in midair. Inspired, I pulled him toward the cemetery, and his brow creased slightly.

"Were visiting your parents" I looked at his green eyes, and he blinked surprised. With uncertainty he nodded, allowing me to lead.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter and the Unprecedented Situations

Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, nor do I own the Harry Potter characters or franchise.

Warning: Story contains lemon scenes, violent births, death, and mature language.

**AN: I mistakenly labeled the last chapter as four, when it should have been five. Forgive me if it or the chapter seemed sloppy. I wrote it three in the morning, and my eyes tend to overlook details so early in the morning. So, what do you think so far? Is the story in character? It's my first attempt at a real fan fiction, so any critic is a good one.**

Chapter Six

Five months after the war

**Ginny's POV:**

Standing with Harry at the base of his parent's grave was heartbreaking. I could never imagine life without my odd father, my hen like mother, or my quirky siblings. Life without Fred was almost intolerable, but I could never imagine going my whole life without knowing him. Watching Harry, I squeezed his fingers and he smiled bravely at me, nodding slightly.

"I never told you Ginny, but I saw them the night Voldemort almost killed me. My parents were with me, and they promised to never leave my side. Sirius and Lupin promised too. I know they all love me." Harry paused, looking at their grave again.

Surprised, I only removed my hand from his to kneel before Mr. and Mrs. Potter, running my fingertips over the smooth granite. I felt Harry watching me, and I spoke softly, my voice ringing in the quiet cold morning air.

"Mum, Dad, I suppose you know me as you watch Harry and I develop a relationship. I decided to call you Mum and Dad, because even though your not here physically, I admire you both and I find it more appropriate as our wedding nears." I pause, feeling Harry's arms around my waist and his head on my shoulder.

"I'm pregnant with your grandchild. I know how you felt lily, protecting Harry, because I lost a baby recently. If I could have done anything to prevent that miscarriage I would have, just like you gave your life to save Harry." My voice grew thick with emotion, as I pressed on. Harry kissed my head.

"Thank you both for saving the love of my life. I can't imagine a life without Harry, and I hope I make you proud as I raise a family with him and become his wife. Merlin knows he needs a happy ending." I finish, kissing my palm and placing my hand on the icy stone. Harry's arms tightened around me, and I felt his body shake slightly. Wetness on my head betrayed his silent tears. I leaned into him, letting him mourn as long as he needed.

**Harry's POV:**

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Scratch._

Yawning, I was careful to slip out of bed without waking Gin. Running my fingers through my unruly hair, I reached for my glasses on the nightstand, before making my way to the window. Flipping it open, a raven fluttered in and perched on my arm, its wings spread out as it let out an irritated caw. I stroked its sleek feathers, soothing it as I timidly watched Ginny.

"_I wanted cupcakes not cake…" _She mumbled, yawning and turning in bed. Snickering at her declaration, I unraveled a small piece of parchment attached to the bird's leg. Glancing at the note, I nearly dropped the slip of paper in suprise. This had to be some sort of joke.

_Mr. and Mrs. Soon to be Potter._

_I humbly accept your invitation to your wedding, and I congratulate you on fulfilling the next step in your lives. I certainly won't be taking any photos, but I will bring my fiancée Astoria Greengrass. I hope we can be better acquainted and start over, I regret my past and I wish to be on friendly terms with you. Thank you for the chance._

_Sincerely, _

_Draco Malfoy ~_

Confused, I sent the bird away. Trying to wrap my head around the situation, I crawled into bed with Ginny. Why had Ginny invited Malfoy? What happened to Malfoy to make him so… respectable? Troubled, I removed my glasses, placing them back on the table. Finding Gin's waist, I curled into her body and she smiled, cuddling closer.

"_Happy… Harry…" _She murmured, asleep still. Kissing her collarbone, I drifted to sleep.

**Ginny's POV: **

"I want everyone in muggle clothing and classic attire mum… not dress robes." I sighed, trying to relax after a long day of planning last minute wedding details.

"Alright dear…" Mum sighed, watching me with worry. She was the only living person besides Hermione and Harry that I shared the news about my miscarriage. I also explained about my high risk pregnancy, so she knew how important no stress was for it. She only came to me about important wedding details.

"I'll tell Ron to owl our guest about that. So, did you figure out how you wanted to incorporate Harry's family into this?"

Nervous, I nodded, speaking slowly. "I have wedding pictures of his parents, Tonks and Lupin, and Sirius as James best man. I wanted to frame them, with a Picture of Fred, to go into the first row… The Dursley's are invited too. Only Dudley accepted…"

A small smile slipped unto mum's face. "That's lovely, Harry would like that. Fred would too." Mum sighed, taking a large breath, "Where will your honeymoon be?"

I laughed lightly, shaking my head. "Harry is keeping that a secret… I wish I knew. If I find out ill tell you. Mum, is it odd that im not the least bit scared? Im excited that in a week I'll be walking down the isle to become the wife of the world's most famous wizard." I glowed, hugging myself. Mum's expression lightened as she chuckled.

"Your father made me feel the same way" She admitted, leaning in to hug me. I embraced her back, my brown eyes closing as I giggled.

"Oy, Gin. Good to see you baby sis." George suddenly murmured. I jumped slightly spooked, before removing my arms from mum so I could jump into Georges embrace.

"Oh George, it's been ages." I whispered, my emotions causing me to shake slightly. George rested his head onto mine, holding me closer. I cherished my favorite big brothers bear hugs, having not seen him since Fred's funeral.

"I'm sorry Ginny… I needed time away." His voice sighed, a hint of sadness in its tone, and I held him tighter.

"Im glad you made it back for my wedding, I was hoping you wouldn't mind being one of Harry's best men. Besides Ron, Neville, baby Teddy, and Hagrid, he has hardly anyone standing with him. I really would love it." I pleaded, and he chuckled, kissing my red curls.

"I wouldn't dream of being less." He whispered, "Fred would have wanted to be here too, it's so strange." I nodded understanding, agreeing as we comforted each other. After Fred died, George found everything hard. He left with Angela, his girlfriend, for a few months after the funeral, trying to cope. He only sent owls to me and mum, never telling us if he would return. Closing my eyes, I couldn't have wished for a better wedding gift than my brother.

"Don't ever leave again" I sighed.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Potter and the Unprecedented Situations

Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, nor do I own the Harry Potter characters or franchise.

Warning: Story contains lemon scenes, violent births, death, and mature language.

Chapter Seven

Six months after the war

One week before the wedding

**Ginny's POV:**

_What if he hates it? What if I hurt him by giving him these photos? _Unsure, I ran my fingers over the photo album, my fingers tracing the giant "P" embroidered in its cover. My body feels frozen as I wait for Harry to arrive home from work, my eyes glued to the door. Harry was late, and I was suspicious that something was wrong.

Suddenly Ron appeared with a loud pop, his face grief stricken and body drenched in blood. Panic arose within my heart as I stood, clenching the photo album to my chest. "Ron! What happened? Where's Harry?" I growled, panic causing my voice to squeak. Ron shook his head, running his bloody hands through his hair.

"H… H… H... Harry got bit gin. We were spying on the werewolves, trying to find a way in… I suppose they caught our scent because suddenly we were surrounded by brutes. Belvian, Harry and I fought hard, but somehow they got the upper hand... Belvian cut them a deal that we would stop tracking them if we could leave intact… but I suppose they wanted revenge for there loss in the war. They ripped out a chunk of Harry's neck with a swift bite. We just got him to the healers Gin… they put him to sleep and fixed his wounds but the scars remain. The healers are positive Harry is a wolf like Bill and Lupin…" Ron trailed off, a sob wrenched from his throat. I shook my head in disbelief, feeling numb.

Moments of silence passed, before I grabbed Ron's arm, putting my feelings in check. Ron looked at my blank expression with tired eyes, and I sighed. "Were going to Floo, I need to see my husband."

Waiting with Ron and Hermione in the waiting room, I watched the door for a healer. Hermione appeared moments after we did, running straight into Ron's embrace. She now remained cuddled to him, her eyes red with tears and gasping lightly. Ron was clearly upset still, a bloody mess, but seemed glad Hermione wanted him.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley?" A tired looking blonde called, looking at me with unsure eyes, "Harry is awake and wishes to see you."

Without looking at my brother or Hermione, I followed the nurse into an isolated hallway. The walls for each room had a window peering in, and each room contained a patient. The healer paused at a window with the curtains drawn, and gestured for me to enter. Swallowing, I pushed the door open and entered the well lit room.

In an armchair next to the door sat Harry. His face was pale, and scars covered his exposed chest and neck, but his green eyes glowed with terror as he shied away from me. I opened my mouth to speak; inching closer, but he beat me to it.

"I understand if you can't love me now. I made a rookie mistake and ruined my life; I don't need you to feel like you are stuck with me…" His green eyes shut, and his voice wavered. Seeing him broken, I whimpered, rushing into his chest.

Harry sobbed, clutching me too him as we both started crying, our sobs never ending. I was so happy to see him alive. Moments passed and we quieted, I remained in his embrace as I sat in his lap and kissed his bite marks. Harry shivered, kissing my hair.

"I would never leave you Harry, I love you. In sickness and in health. Even if you had died, I would have always loved you. I need you, and we will work even with this werewolf situation." I whispered, and he grunted. I peeked up at him to find him looking at me in wonder.

"How lucky am I to have you?" He murmured, tilting his head low and holding my face within his hands. He slowly brushed his lips against mine, and I sighed, running my fingers over his scars on his chest and forehead. Harry shivered, the passion increasing when he deepened the kiss before pulling his head back.

"I love you Gin, and this child. I really hope we get a happy ending soon."

Four days later

Hermione helped me pin a welcome banner across the main entrance, her face looked as relieved as I felt. Harry was returning home from the healers, and despite the negative press about the situation, auror's all around the U.K were hunting for the wolves responsible of harming Harry.

"Nothing can harm him it seems, escaping death more times than anyone can count." Hermione pondered her mood tremendously better once my brother finally proposed the same night Harry nearly died.

I only nodded, thinking about Harry. I wasn't worried too much about him on full moon nights, wolfsbane would keep him sane those nights, but I was worried about our relationship. Lupin always thought he was not good enough for Tonks due to being a werewolf, would Harry feel that way? Placing my hand over my flat stomach I sighed, would Harry think he would be too dangerous for the baby and I?

Hermione looked at me questionably, before looking at the fireplace, I could tell she was wondering where Ron was.

"Go get him, I bet he got tangled in his tie" I teased, moving to sit on my sofa. Hermione laughed.

"I suppose he could have. I will be right back!" She exclaimed, rushing away. As she vanished in flames, a small whimper came from behind where I was seated. Turning my head, I hurriedly got up and made my way to Harry's old nursery. Teddy was awake, his tiny fist curled as he stretched awake.

I smiled, kneeling into Harry's old crib to retrieve my god son. Teddy opened his eyes, surprising me to find them a vivid shade of pink. He cooed, reaching upwards, and holding my copper curls.

"Handsome, you're as strange as your mum was" I teased, finding him adorable as he shrilled excitedly, his growing hair switching from Malfoy's blonde to Harry's shade of black. Kissing his head, I placed him on the changing table.

A few minutes later, and freshly changed, Teddy was lying on my bed playing with a watch I transfigured to look like a dinosaur. His toothless grin driving me to smile as I watched him knaw on it.

Hermione appeared at the doorway, followed by Ron. They both looked at me and Teddy with pride, before entering my room. Harry paused, appearing behind them as the entrance cleared. Teddy noticed him, sitting up and reaching out. I smiled, looking at Harry for the second time since that dreaded night. Getting up, I rushed into his arms, making him stumble surprised.

"Welcome Home!" I muttered, elated.

_**AN: Love it? Expected such surprises? It gets better the more you read! I appreciate the comments I receive, and I hope I am not disappointing you, my readers. I thought a werewolf Harry was a rare idea, I hope you like it.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Harry Potter and the Unprecedented Situations

Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, nor do I own the Harry Potter characters or franchise.

Warning: Story contains lemon scenes, violent births, death, and mature language.

Chapter Eight

Six months after the war

One day before the wedding

**Harry's POV:**

It had been five days, two hours, fifteen minutes, and six seconds since the night I had been attacked. I have had no rest since that afternoon; nightmares in my mind ranged from Voldemort, to my werewolf self mulling a very pregnant Ginny to death.

Ginny was always there for me as I awoke deranged, comforting me when I needed her most. Teddy was at Tonk's mother's home, as he was every weekend, while Hermione and I prepared wolfsbane for Ginny's and mine wedding night. The full moon was tomorrow, and perfection was necessary for Ginny's safety.

"It's nearly finished Harry, Ill keep an eye on it. Im sure Ginny wants you." Hermione muttered, entranced by the complex potion's directions.

Thanking her, I left the basement. Heading upstairs, I found Ginny on the sofa. Her hand was stroking an old looking, leather-bound book. Curious, I approached closer.

My curiosity growing as I slipped behind her unnoticed, my senses and reflexes twice as powerful since being bitten. Her fingers traced a large, engraved "P" on the book cover, and I tilted my head confused.

"What have you got there?" I muttered, leaping over the sofa and landing in a sitting position next to her. Ginny jumped startled, briefly frozen before timidly cuddling to my side.

"It's your family album." She smiled softly at me, placing it on my lap.

Wordlessly, I stroked its smooth cover before flipping it open. The opening photo was my mother and father. It seemed it was some sort of school dance, because they looked about Ginny's age. Their bodies were pressed together, as they gracefully moved across the dance floor. My mother smiling brightly, looking beautiful with her dark red hair and emerald green dress pressed to my fathers figure. His mysterious smile, messy hair, round spectacles, and smart dress robes balanced my mothers grace and perfection.

"It's amazing" I whispered, and Ginny held my arm. She gave me a slight squeeze of reassurance.

I eagerly turned the page, and found my father playfully shoving Sirius. Lupin was laughing as he tripped; being my godfather tumbled into him. Peter was at a distance, watching with distaste. The caption below the photo read; _Another day in paradise.__ Photo taken by Lily Evans- Potter._

My smile brightened, as I flipped to the next page. Ginny sighed with a smile as my eyes watered. My parents were having a small wedding. My father was kissing my mother with such passion that my heart ached. Black and Lupin were smiling brightly, clearly happy for my parents. Peter was no where, but Dumbledore was the minister it seemed.

The next dozen were of their wedding, each picture amazing in its own way. I felt like I attended it, stealing their memories into my mind.

The next few were of my parents, my mother heavily pregnant with me. This time my tears flowed freely and Ginny held me closer. My mother looked the same as the wedding, leading me to believe they were hardly married before conceiving me.

My father was holding her around her waist; they both looked blissfully unaware about the future they held within my mother's womb. They were kissing in a few, some even had Sirius smiling as his hand grasped my mothers shoulder. They looked so young and alive it hurt.

The gross and oddly touching photos were of my birth. My father looked amazed as my mother painstakingly pushed, every moment and detail caught in camera. My father cut the cord, looking proud, worried, and excited as he held me. My mother looked exhausted, but proud as well while she held my sleeping, bundled form to her chest. Sirius seemed confused holding me, my body oddly in his grasp as he laughed for unknown reasons. Lupin was crying, and I couldn't help but chuckle seeing that.

The ones of me as a growing toddler seemed to be the hardest to look at. Every picture showed my milestones, but everyone's happiness was shadowed by worry and fear. They knew the end was coming, just not when.

Looking at Ginny, I had no words for her gift. Leaving the book open in its last page, I grasped her face within my hands and kissed her. I tasted her tears and her love, just as she must have tasted mine. The future was uncertain, but just as my parents had figured out, we would survive together.

**AN: This chapter is my most favorite one to write, but it is the shortest. I did it this way, so the wedding can be long with all detail.**


	9. Chapter 9

Harry Potter and the Unprecedented Situations

Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, nor do I own the Harry Potter characters or franchise.

Warning: Story contains lemon scenes, violent births, death, and mature language.

Chapter Nine

Six months after the war

The wedding of a century

**Harry's POV: **

_The blackened forest drove Ron and I nervous, hardly able too see. Belvian was alert and peering around, ready to warn us if the wolves neared. Suddenly a black shape lounged; its canine like growl echoing as Belvian tumbled, rolling in the dirt and yelling in pain. As the pale moon moved between the clouds, a wolven body was shown clawing at the half vampire. It took Belvian everything he had to hold the beast at arms length._

_Ron and I pulled our wands out, ready to help, but as we did it seemed dozens of wolves appeared from the protection of the trees. I cursed as Ron's eyes flitted about nervously. There was no way we could survive this. _

_A loud growl echoed from who I assumed was the alpha, his dark eyes focused on me. I lifted my wand, but I was too late. His massive body crushed into mine with such force my body jolted, my wand dropping from my grasp as a sickening crunch coursed through my body. My arm was searing with pain lying limp at my side, as his claws pinned me to his body and a tree. Ron shouted, I supposed frozen with uncertainty before he too was tackled and pinned. _

"_We won't track you if you release us" Belvian pleaded, I could hear his desperateness as he talked, and the wolf who had me barked sharply. Belvian sighed, telling Ron to stop struggling as he continued._

"_Im glad you all atleast take the Wolfsbane potion." Belvian applauded, and the claws digged deeper into my skin, causing me to whimper._

_Quiet surrounded us, as the wolf seemed to consider his old friends plea and promise. I was positive after his nails loosened that we were free, but apparently freedom had a price. The alpha snarled in warning, his snout inches between my shoulder and neck. With no warning he pushed his muzzle into my skin, his teeth raking my neck before he bit and tore. I yelled in panic and pain, forgetting my arm as an Icy caress seemed to melt into my core. I twitched in the wolves grasp, and all at once he released me. His bloody muzzle dripping with saliva as he howled. Comrades followed their alphas cry, paws thudding like thunder into the unknown as they followed there alpha as he escaped into the forest. _

_Ron was yelling my name, but I could hardly breathe nor speak. Belvian rushed to my side, his wand out as he tried to clear my throat from blood. Ron kneeled, picking me up, as he apperated to the healers. As my vision blurred, the last thing I heard was Ron's sobs, Belvian's face was stern and hungry as he kept pressure on the wound._

_Moments later I awoke, and a nurse was watching me with curiosity. Her golden hair catching the light, nearly blinding me. _

"_That was a close one Mr. Potter" She smiled, her southern accent throwing me off as I tried to remember why I would be in a healers ward. She frowned, taking in my confused face. "Sir, you were bit by a werewolf on a full moon. I'm afraid…" She trailed, reading from the chart on my bed. _

"_Says here, that the wounds are quiet extensive. I guess there right I reckon, your entire shoulder and neck was torn to bits. You're very lucky to survive." She finished._

_The memories flooded into my mind, as my hands flew to my throat. I sobbed, feeling the deep scars with my fingertips._

"_If the moon is full, why am I still human?" I wondered, after a few moments. She shook her head, licking her lips thoughtfully._

"_Everyone reacts differently; it depends on how long it takes your body to absorb the toxins released by a bite. I guess you got lucky, its sun rise now and you have a guest. She claims to be your fiancée." The healer smiled softly, "You should tell her soon, there's a blue moon coming in a few days time." She warned._

_I nodded, knowing a blue moon was another way of saying two full moons within a single month. _

"_Let Ginny in."_

I awoke startled, my head throbbing as I sat up. My memories always were the source of my stress, normally beginning as nightmares. Grabbing my glasses off the night stand, I stood and took a deep breath. Today was my wedding.

Stretching, I made my way to the closet. The sun was hardly up, but I couldn't bring myself to care. Fishing out my Tux and bowtie, I rubbed my temples, hoping a shower would clear my head.

**Ginny's POV:**

I was extremely grateful that I decided to have a morning wedding, although remaking invitations were a mess. With the blue moon happening tonight, a late reception was not an option. The sun was peaking over the horizon, and I smiled, breathing in the morning chilled air. Today was the day I was waiting for since I was eleven.

"Ginny, you must get dressed!" My mother cried from within the burrow, and I laughed lightly. Returning inside the house, my brothers seemed to watch me cross the living room. Each person had their own expression, and I smiled at them brightly. I was glad everyone could make it this morning. Bill and Charlie looked at me thoughtfully, Bills eyes seemed especially concerned. George smiled at me with a wink, returning to his chess game with Ron. Ron just watched me unsure, before ordering his knight to George's queen, effectively removing her from the board. Percy seemed like he wanted to say something to me, but he couldn't find the words. He just looked at me with wonder, as if he just realized the magnitude of this wedding.

Ignoring them, I made my way upstairs. My mind drifting to the wedding and a wide smile broke through my lips. After everything Harry has been through, and all the waiting I endured, I still couldn't believe he chose me. My mother, Fleur, Hermione, and Angelina were waiting for me in my room. Each woman looked happy and excited, but my mother seemed to glow.

"Angelina dear, can you get the boys to dress?" My mother asked her, pulling my dress from my closet. Angelina seemed thankful to go spend time with the boys, nodding and leaving the room. The door clicked behind her with finality.

Fleur removed my dress from its bag, separating the corset from its skirt. After I undressed, she fitted it to my body. I gasped, her expert hands tying the corset to a point that I could hardly breathe. I coughed and my mother glared at her daughter in law, pulling me to her to fix it.

As she adjusted the laces, Fleur huffed. "She vaunts to be skinny, no?"

"Ginny is thin enough" My mother defended, "Besides, she needs to be careful…" My mother trailed, stopping in mid-sentence as I nudged her. Everyone was looking at me, Hermione with the widest of eyes. I could curse my mother for opening her mouth.

"Ginny, why didn't you tell us?" Hermione seemed hurt as she spoke, my skirt in her hands.

"Its high risk, if anything happened I didn't want it to be public… I only told Harry and mum…" I sighed, looking out the window.

Hermione only nodded, kneeling so I could step into the skirt. She easily binded it for me, fitting it to my figure and I looked in the full mirror. Smiling, I admired the lace feeling like a muggle angel.

"You're beautiful" Fleur complemented, as she began to twist my hair around my head, using her wand to curl the strands that fell. My mother started on my makeup, claiming I was too beautiful enough and very little went a long way. Hermione left the room, hunting for my mother's pearl earrings and blue garter.

"Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue" My mother hummed, applying facial powder across my nose. Fleur easily finished my hair, returning to the closet to fetch my heels. My mother swiped pink lipstick over my lips, following with mascara. "Perfect!" She exclaimed, "Simple and elegant, your timeless."

Smiling, I looked in the mirror once more and appreciated that I looked ageless. I liked that I could see myself within the beauty that looked at me. I hugged my mother, and she chuckled. Hermione rushed into the room, looking flushed, as she presented the garter and earrings.

"The boys are dressed… But Ron lost the rings…" She growled, and my mother pulled away from me with livid eyes.

"I'll be back sweetie, let me go sort this out." My mother growled, pulling her wand out and leaving the room. I looked at Hermione and she shook her head.

"I don't even know why I'm with him half the time, honestly" She admitted, pinning the earrings onto me, and helping me slide the garter in place. Fleur seemed just as upset as mom as she handed me my heels.

"I'm going to help your mother, dear Ginny. Stay hidden." Fleur warned, following my mom.

I slipped my own shoes on, and sat on the edge of the bed. Hermione sat next to me, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Let's hope the wedding is better" I sighed, nervous and excited. Wishing Harry was here with me.

**Harry POV:**

Slightly bored and curious, I peeked into the wedding tent. I wanted no say in our wedding, but that didn't mean I wasn't curious.

"Harry, don't ruin your surprise" Mr. Weasley chuckled, and I pulled away, turning to face him smiling. His eyes lingered at the exposed markings within my neck, and he sighed. I recoiled slightly, looking down.

"I suppose a mark on my forehead was a blessing compared to what I have now…" I murmured, knowing full well how people were more edgy around me since the press leaked about the attack. People seemed conflicted, they had no idea if they should praise me for killing Voldemort, or hide their children from the threat of me.

"Harry, I'm only looking because I'm amazed you survived. You know I don't find you as a threat" Arthur assured me, stepping closer. I nodded silent, running my fingers threw my hair.

"You are perfect for my daughter, I hope you don't doubt yourself" Arthur reprehended, and I shook my head.

"How can I be perfect, If I could kill her accidently. If I forget the potion for one moon, I can tear her to bits. I don't know how I'm going to be a husband, and a father, knowing full well I can slaughter my own family." I painted panicking.

"Lupin figured it out, and so will you" Arthur sighed, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and tugging me to the house.

"Let's get you a fire whiskey."


	10. Chapter 10

Harry Potter and the Unprecedented Situations

Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, nor do I own the Harry Potter characters or franchise.

Warning: Story contains lemon scenes, violent births, death, and mature language.

Chapter Ten

Six months after the war

The Vows

**Harry's POV:**

Arthur silently pulled two glasses from my fathers bar, and a clear bottle full of amber liquid. Glancing at me with a knowing expression, he poured each glass halfway, and hands me one.

"You shouldn't be so tense on your wedding day Harry, everything will be fine" He assured me, and I shrugged, lifting the glass to my lips and allowing the slightly cinnamon tasting whiskey burn down my throat.

"Imagine having your whole life taken from you, because a man who was power hungry decided you were a threat. Imagine cheating death more times than you can count, only to have people you care about taken from you in return. Now, I have to worry about accidentally killing people myself, and not for a noble cause. I really wish Lupin, or my father was here…" I paused, taking another drink.

Ginny's father was silent, looking at his glass as he considered my point, after a moment he spoke carefully. "I may not be your father, and Molly may not be your mother, but we do love you like a son. As alone as you think you are, you really are not. When Ron decided you were his only friend at Hogwarts, the first thought of mine was not _the boy who lived decided my son was worth being around, _my first thought was _I wonder if this boy knows what it is to have a friendship. _I knew Ginny was fond of you, I mistakenly assumed it was a celebrity crush. It wasn't till after you saved her life that I knew she was serious about you. When you dated Cho, I wondered _why not my daughter? _And when you saved my life during your fifth year, I decided I would do anything to make you feel like you had a home. Ginny is not the only one who loves you, your our son as well." Arthur admitted, causing me to look at him surprised.

"Thank you sir" I smiled slightly, looking at my watch feeling slightly buzzed. "The wedding party should be arriving, and I need to get my cousin… dad" I added, and he smiled, gesturing for me to leave as he sipped his drink.

Forty minutes later

I landed in the Dursley's driveway with slight resistance. I had no idea on how they would react to seeing me, or why Dudley even wanted to attend my wedding. Pulling my cloak off, I slipped off my broom and knocked on the heavy door. This new house was nothing like the one on private drive; this Victorian home was slightly more startling to imagine my mother's family living in. Dudley opened the door, surprising me as he held a four month old child in his arms. His face was aged, his unsure smile less bullish while holding this child that resembled Petunia remarkably. He noticed my surprise, and grunted embarrassed.

"My daughter… shocking I know…" He muttered, holding the girl protectively as he moved so I could step inside. "What happened to you?" He wondered, taking in my new scars looking nervous.

"It's complicated…" I replied, curious as to what happened to the Dudley I knew to hate. Everything about him seemed more adult, his expressions, his clothing, and the fact he had a child was almost impossible.

"Well, I accepted the invitation because I wanted to start over…" He spoke quietly, his voice unsure and nervous, "I need help Harry… I know I treated you like shit. But my parents won't help me with my child, knowing she is like… you…" He almost flinched, looking down at the baby with loving eyes and a hint of sadness on his lips.

Not sure if I heard him correctly, I looked at him unbelieving. "Excuse me?" I whispered in surprise, Dudley looked at me, clearly pleading.

"She causes things to happen that wouldn't normally happen… It's little things though. Like warming her own bottle, or making things hover… My parents flipped and told me I had to abandon her. Im not heartless, I can't do that. Im all she has now…" His voice grew angry, and he took a deep breath. "I need to learn how to deal with this… but I can't on my own. You're the only connection I have to the magic… I can't raise her like my parents raised you. Im a selfish git and a complete arse… I never treated you okay. But I needed to try and reach out to you for her sake…" He trailed, watching me with slight panic.

I ran my fingers through my hair, considering. "Alright… you can both stay in one of my houses… as much as I think I will regret this I don't think it would be wise of me to abandon her either… being a hated orphan is no fun" I shot him a accusing glance and he flinched. "Are you packed?" I sighed, and he nodded, briefly leaving and returning with a large suitcase in one hand, his daughter tucked into his arm.

Leading them to my broom, I binded his suitcase to my broom with my wand. I gestured to the available space behind me for him to seat himself, and as he did I covered us with my cloak.

"Hold on, and don't fall… I don't need to be late to my own wedding." I sighed, kicking off the ground. Dudley wobbled slightly, finding his balance, as we flew higher into the sky.

**Ginny's POV:**

"What do you mean? Harry can't be missing!" I accused as my anger sparked. Just what I needed, more wedding drama.

"He is not missing; he just went into London to fetch his cousin." My father assured me, and I sighed. "He better not be late…"

My father just laughed, taking in my appearance with amused eyes, his expressions were so much like Fred and Georges it was uncanny. "Your beautiful, don't worry he will be here…" He muttered, looking out the window thoughtfully. Ironically as he spoke, a silver stag pranced into the room, its body leaning into my side as it shimmered away. Someone must have tipped Harry off about my anger; it wasn't like him to kiss up.

"Speak of the devil" I muttered, grabbing my bouquet. The soft white lilies and blue roses pressed into my face as I lifted it to smell. The Lilies symbolized Harry's mother and the roses myself, Details I was sure he would appreciate.

Hearing the music drift from outside, I knew the guest must be seating. Smiling nervously, I stood, and my father took my arm. He peered down at me, as he escorted me out of the house and towards the tent. "Ready?" He asked, as the music switched to the soft melody I chose to be my wedding march. I nodded, holding his arm firmly, as he opened the tent flap.

I was greeted by light murmurs as the guest watched me make my way slowly past their tables. Each table held four people, completed with a lace tablecloth and a simple centerpiece of a dozen lilies and a single blue rose. The isle was dark blue in color, and in no time I found myself looking into Harry's green eyes. He seemed to glow with happiness; Charlie smiled as he looked at us both, as he was our minister.

His voice was clear, and the room settled. Calmness made me smile back at my brother, and I knew this was what I had been waiting for.

"Arthur, do you give Harry your daughter? For Harry will be her protector, her comfort, and her lover for eternity." Charlie asked our father, and our father comfortably agreed. Hermione stepped forward on Harry's parents behalf, her dark blue bridesmaid gown made her look incredible as she took Harry's hand.

"Hermione, do you give Ginny the privilege of being with Harry? For Ginny will be his equal. She will support, protect, and love him till her dying day." Charlie spoke, and Hermione agreed. Charlie nodded happily.

"Hermione, give Harry's right hand to Ginny's" left. Arthur, Give Harry Ginny's left to Harry's Right." My brother requested, and as Harry held my hands, he looked at me with amazement.

Charlie pulled his wand out, and pointed the tip of it at our intertwined hands. "Do you both agree to love each other unconditionally, to not cheat on each other or give up on one another?" As Charlie spoke, a golden ribbon shot out of his wand and hovered over our hands. I recognized the unbreakable curse, and agreed the same time Harry did. We both knew to break it meant death. The ribbon enclosed over our hands and absorbed into our skin. We both shivered.

"Do you agree to never intentionally harm one another?" Charlie murmured, glancing at Harry's neck. Harry flinched, his voice husky as he agreed, I agreed with no worry.

Another gold ribbon enclosed around our hands and I smiled reassuringly at Harry.

"Do you promise to care for each other, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both live?" Charlie finished, and we both agreed without hesitation.

Charlie placed his wand back into his robes as the last ribbon enclosed around our hands. With pride in his face, Charlie nodded at the audience. "I present, Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Harry, you may kiss your bride."

Harry seemed to smile, twirling me into him and holding my waist possessively. Dipping me backwards, he kissed me with such passion it stole my breath. Giggling, I stroked his scars with my fingertips, deepening the kiss. George, I assumed by his whistle, wolfed whistled, and the crowed laughed as I pulled back blushing. Ron presented our rings, and Harry helped me slide mine on, as I did his. Teddy excitedly ran up to us, hugging our legs. I kneeled, kissing his head before lifting him into my arms. Harry held my waist, guiding me to our guest.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry Potter and the Unprecedented Situations

Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, nor do I own the Harry Potter characters or franchise.

Warning: Story contains lemon scenes, violent births, death, and mature language.

Chapter Eleven

Six months after the war

The Faces

**Harry's POV:**

Ginny leaned into me as I helped guide her to each table; we were prepared to welcome the eighty or so guest that we invited. Teddy cutely nuzzled Ginny, his face fitting between her shoulder blade and neck as he smiled shyly at the many faces that watched him curiously. Seeing Dudley sitting, looking at everyone uncomfortably, I nudged my wife.

"Don't kill me now, but I invited my cousin to live with us…" I murmured, and she looked at me surprised and slightly angry. Thankfully, before she could lash out on me, Hermione appeared, toting an older looking man at her arm.

Ginny was quick to smile, throwing me a glare before addressing Hermione. Hermione looked at us both concerned, before introducing us to this stranger.

"Harry, Ginny, this is my dad, Robert" She smiled up at the man, and he looked at me with excited eyes. Reaching out, he took and shook my available hand. I couldn't help but wonder what Hermione had told him about me, because his face looked far too elated to meet me.

"Hermione explained everything, Im just glad you were able to keep her safe. She always talked about you, and her mother, bless her soul, wanted to thank you too before she passed. Hermione told me every detail about the trip and the war… I'm sorry for your losses, but im glad you defeated the man who would have wanted my family dead!" Unsure on how to react to such a talkative man, I merely nodded. He smiled brightly, taking this as permission to continue. "I hope to get to know you more, Ron seems… childish, im glad my daughter can rely on her best friend." He admitted, causing Hermione to blush and pull him away.

"Let's go dance dad" She muttered, smiling at me and Ginny in apology, as her father happily whisked her away.

"He is nothing like her, not even in looks or personality" Ginny noted, and I couldn't help but agree. "Very open and talkative… I had no idea that Hermione's mother passed" I admitted, feeling rather bad for not meeting her when I had a chance, and not knowing how.

Ginny only smiled, and Teddy cooed, his head lifting up as he looked thoughtful. Suddenly, his hair turned blue and he squealed amused. Hearing footsteps behind me, I turned; Ginny was busy trying to convince Teddy that red would look best on him.

"Potter…" Malfoy looked at me with slight nervousness; I wrinkled my nose, unsure on what to do. Malfoy's gaze hardly left my face; his guest took his silence as an opportunity to introduce herself.

"Astoria Greengrass, It's a pleasure to meet you." She purred a playful smile on her lips. Malfoy sighed, holding her waist before speaking.

"Harry, I hope you can give me a chance to redeem myself. I really am different than I was six months ago, and I would like to be on friendly terms. Im sorry for making your life a living hell for seven years." Malfoy looked at me with genuine emotion, his face clearly hoping that I would give him a shot.

Deciding that I possibly already made mistakes in the course of this morning, I figured why not create another. "I accept your apology… I think its best to move on." I agreed, and he nodded.

"I didn't know you had a son" Astoria slipped in, as she watched Ginny laugh as Teddy became a living mood ring.

"He is my god son… Lupin's son." I admitted, and Malfoy looked at me curiously.

"Is the child a wolf?" he wondered, seeming to know about Tonks and her shifting, I shook my head. "No, but I am." I muttered, Malfoy looked a bit interested, Astoria nervous.

"Well, it's good to know the rumors were true. I hope you have a long life and happy marriage regardless." Draco smiled slightly; it looked odd on his face, before he turned to leave. I thanked him, as he led his girlfriend to the dance floor.

I rejoined Ginny, and she seemed to have given up. Teddy was now a shade of purple, with yellow hair, it was quiet a scene. I couldn't help but laugh as she sighed. I led her and Teddy to the dance floor, feeling quiet lucky about having such an interesting and amazing growing family.

Ginny's POV:

The wedding was fantastic, Harry was a natural with the guest throughout the morning, and even had the heart to embarrass me.

"Ginny and Harry, please pull up a chair…" George's smile was dazzling, I could almost invasion the horns poking through his cropped hair. It was nice, seeing positive emotions from him since Fred's death.

Harry pulled a chair for us, comprehension in his eyes as he laughed, a slight shake of his head. Slightly confused, I sat when Harry gestured for me too, his face enthusiastic. Kneeling in front of me, he lifted my leg that held the garter and I immediately blushed, biting my lip.

"Oh Harry…" I groined, and he winked kissing my ankle before pulling my skirt up just enough to fit his head. I felt his tongue graze my thigh, my face had to match my hair because everyone snickered as I shivered. His teeth nipped my inner thigh, before wrapping around the elastic, shimming it down with his teeth. Reappearing, he smiled, his glasses slightly crooked as he flung it into the sky.

Surprising us all, it landed on Dudley's shoulder, he looked at it confused, than disgusted, shaking it off. His daughter was sleeping across his chest as he held her, and his eyes flickered to Harry unsure, before turning to settle at a table. Luna seemed interested, following him and enthusiastically rambling about something. He seemed interested, watching her with amazed eyes.

Everyone laughed slightly, paying more attention to Harry. Harry looked at Dudley in contempt, before looking at me. Standing, he leaned forward and stroked his fingers against my lips, my body instinctively leaned in towards him. He teased my lips with his as he leaned closer.

"Get a room!" George cried, causing a roar of laughter.

Harry pulled away, lifting me up and leading me to my cupcake masterpiece. Everyone followed, minus Luna and Dudley, admiring the craftsmanship of its simple design. Cupcakes surrounded three tier squares. Each cupcake had white frosting, alternating between lilies and vibrate blue icing roses. Glad the charm didn't wear, I eagerly stood with Harry, grabbing a Lilly, as he grabbed a rose.

I leaned in, pretending that I was going to kiss him. He brightened up, leaning in with a grin. Suddenly frosting was wiped down his cheek, and across his glasses, and he looked at me, shock predominate in his features. Kissing his lips briefly, I ducked his attempt of revenge, as he burned red. It was nice to see him embarrassed for once in his life.

With a slight growl, he faked lunging at me, causing me to stumble. His reflexes caught me before I fell into the tower of cakes, and he wiped icing across my nose chuckling. Leaning forward, he licked it off, before standing. Helping me up, we looked at our guest and they looked surprised.

"Blimey Harry, you were bloody fast!" Ron stuttered, Harry's face darkened slightly, kissing my hair before excusing himself to clean up.

I sighed, plucking a fresh cupcake from a tier and passing it to Teddy. His completion finally returned to normal, his hair again matching Harry's. He eagerly took it, hugging me before he retreated into his grandmothers arms. Everyone slowly returned to normal, and my mother helped me pass out cupcakes to everyone.

Harry returned, his face tired as he held my waist. I nuzzled his shoulder, retreating to the table next to Luna and Dudley. Dudley looked at Harry, before looking at Luna. She only smiled in encouragement.

"I know your secret… about the wolf thing… I suppose I should share about Daisy now…" He sighed, I raised my brow.

"Daisy?" I piped in, and Dudley looked at me nodding, his face slightly nervous and surprised.

"My daughter…"

**AN****: I would like to thank ****sbmcneil**** for her help and support. Reviews help me improve readers, I would love more input! I hope you grow to love what I write as I work harder for you! **


	12. Chapter 12

Harry Potter and the Unprecedented Situations

Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, nor do I own the Harry Potter characters or franchise.

Warning: Story contains lemon scenes, violent births, death, and mature language.

Chapter Twelve

Six months after the war

Daisies and Greenery

**Ginny's POV:**

I glanced at Harry with uncertainty, and he shrugged, his scar wrinkling on his forehead as he thought. Clearly he wasn't expecting this conversation quiet yet.

A bit put off, I looked at Harry's cousin with new perspective. If Harry was willing to let Dudley stay in our home, than maybe I should forgive his cousin for tormenting my husband and not providing him the childhood he should have had. The war was over, Voldemort was now ash, and perhaps Dudley would be a good person to have around.

"Tell us about Daisy…" I prompted, and Dudley swallowed.

"Well, I never expected her to arrive so early in my life… Her mother was a girl I met at a kegger…"

"Muggle party that involves alcohol" Harry explained, noticing mine and Luna's puzzlement, as he spoke he watched Dudley with a slight glare.

"Sure." Dudley continued, not looking quiet sure about Harry's choice of words and expression. "Anyways, long story short we were drunk and got carried away. A few months later she tracked me down and explained that she got pregnant, and I was the only possible father. At first I ignored her, so she stopped coming to me. The problem was that I saw her daily on the subway towards school… and I watched her grow. She always seemed unsure and scared, hiding behind sweatshirts and bunching into herself, but I knew I was at fault and I felt stupid." He paused, looking at Daisy, his eyes a bit angry. Luna, she only moved her hand to hold his arm. Amazingly, Dudley must have found her to be his motivation. He looked at Harry, shamelessly.

"I was a spoiled prick, you know that. I figured the situation would go away if I ignored it, but clearly that never works. So, I sat next to her the next day, and she was surprised. After that first step, I went to appointments with her and slowly grew to admire and slowly love the little person within her womb. Ironically, I couldn't really stand her mother. She refused to stop partying, im really surprised daisy has no health issues. I got a steady job, took school more seriously."

Harry looked straight faced, as he nodded for Dudley to continue. Luna slowly slipped the baby from Dudley and he hovered briefly, before deciding Daisy was fine while Luna discussed the whereabouts of a spotted Dinglehood to the green eyed child, twisting the child's golden curls with her fingers.

"Only a few weeks's before Daisy was born, I managed to tell my parents. They were fine with it, even okay with the idea of helping to raise her. After Daisy was born, her mother signed her rights over to me; I have no idea where she is now. Mom was helping me until recently, when Daisy caused her bottle to boil in her grandmothers hands… mom flipped. The wedding invitation was a blessing; it couldn't have come at a better time. I couldn't abandon her like my parents wanted, so I requested for you to pick me up… after that Daisy seemed to grow stranger. Once I spotted her favorite teddy bear hovering a few inches in her crib as she slept, and she continued heating her own bottles.

"That just shows Harry's mothers side has some hidden but large magical properties… she may grow to be more powerful than Harry" Luna cooed, cuddling the baby. I smiled, hoping the same was true for my child.

Harry's voice was gruff as he spoke, and I sighed audibly. "You may stay with us as long as you behave and listen to me if needed." Harry looked at his cousin's daughter sadly, before looking at me. I hardly noticed how dark the day slowly grew, as he excused himself to visit the basement for his wolfsbane potion.

"May I hold her a bit?" Luna pleaded as Dudley looked at his daughter ready to grab her back. Dudley leaned back and supervised, I wondered what he saw in our Luna that drove him to be so relaxed around her.

"Why did you name her Daisy?" Luna wondered, and I watched her handle the child with the outmost care. Luna would be an amazing mother I slowly realized.

"Well… My mother is Petunia, and Harry's mother is Lilly… I figured the female line would have floral names. She sorta looks like a Daisy anyways; she seemed to inherit her mother's blonde hair, and my aunts, Harry's as well…" He admitted, "Green eyes." He smiled gruffly, observing Luna curiously before looking at me.

"Are werewolf's as dangerous as I think they could be? I mean… I want to trust Harry around her, but I have no idea on what to expect with magic and magical creatures…" Dudley admitted, shifting around in his seat. I smiled slightly.

"He should be fine, as long as he keeps up with his potion on designated nights… magic is not as scary as you think it is." I scoffed, and he nodded.

"What exactly has my cousin done since I last saw him… I know it is important; I was never filled in on details though." Dudley wondered.

"He defeated a very powerful dark wizard and saved wizards and muggles from his dictatorship alike… Muggles are non-magic folk like you" I explained, Dudley seemed a bit awed and nodded.

"I suppose I owe him my life" Dudley admitted, seeming to be lost in thought. Daisy shrieked, her voice peeling in laughter as Luna transfigured a fork into a rattle.

Harry returned, looking a bit pale. I stood and wrapped my arms around his waist, as Dudley looked at the rattle puzzled.

"I think we should leave." Harry murmured, kissing my cheek. I nodded, leaning into him before pulling my wand out. Pressing the tip to my throat and amplifying my voice.

"Everyone, Harry and I wanted to thank you for coming and celebrating our marriage with us. We must leave now before it grows too late, but you all are more than welcome to stay and celebrate. Thank you for the support and help, without it im not sure if the wedding would have been possible." Everyone applauded and cheered; Harry leaned and kissed me tenderly before lifting me into his arms.

"I'll let Dudley stay with me" Luna assured us, and I thanked her, the tent blurring as Harry apperated.

**AN: This chapter is a bit short, so to make it up I will have the honeymoon quiet exciting. I love the reviews I have gotten recently, the fact my story caused tears and emotion only boost my ego *Insert cheesy smile and excited eyes* Hope I'm not a major disappointment as I continue!**


	13. Chapter 13

Harry Potter and the Unprecedented Situations

Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, nor do I own Harry Potter and its franchise.

Warning: This story contains lemons, adult situations, adult language, blood, violence, and graphic births. Rated M+ for a reason.

Chapter 13

Honeymoon

**Harry's POV:**

Appearing in the dense thicket of trees, I held my wife firmly, and she seemed extremely curious. Smiling, I kissed her head before placing her on the cool earth, taking her hand to balance her. She gasped realizing where we were.

"Why are we in the forbidden forest Harry?" She questioned, inching closer to me. Her fingers stroked my wrist and I shivered slightly. Leading her through the darkening woods, I replied quietly.

"I bought property here… Minerva trust me so close to the school and I couldn't think of a safer place to be when we wanted to be alone or when it is time for me to turn. The wildlife trusts me explicitly after I defeated Voldemort, so they shouldn't be a burden. The spiders are gone now that we eradicated them during the war. I figured the children would like the nature and magic of this place…and it is close to the school…" I trailed, meekly looking at Ginny.

Ginny seemed to ponder for a moment, watching the ground for branches so she wouldn't trip in her gown. "I suppose you have a house here too?" She seemed unsure, her hair slightly shining as the forest light continued to dim. The fire seemed to blaze as the breeze kicked in.

Smiling, I continued following Belvian's scent, leaving her question alone. Instead, I paused, a new scent crossed over his, and it seemed sickly sweet, and slightly horse like.

"Ginny… wait." I warned, pulling her to a stop with me, and her hand automatically twitched for her wand. "It's not human, im not sure if magic could help…" I whispered, breathing in deeply.

"Harry, I thought…" Ginny began, but stopped when the brush began moving. Suddenly a unicorn, her pure white coat gleamed with the lacking sunlight, appeared from the brush, her colt close behind. She paused, considering if we were a threat or not, her colt whinnying softly. Cautiously, I stepped forward, slowly testing if she was calm. She took a few steps back, irritated by my new wolven scent. I sighed, backing away.

"Harry… she's beautiful…" Ginny sighed, moving around me to try. Her form was almost fairy like as her fiery curls waved against her white gown, as she slowly approached the mother and her child. With Ginny's hand outstretched, the mother unicorn stretched her head, slowly sniffing as Ginny approached. With a slight snort, she timidly took a few steps forward, bowing her head to sniff Ginny's hair. Ginny giggled almost childishly, and I relaxed, smiling as I watched my wives childlike fascination.

The colt slowly trotted forward, its young body curiously twitching as it joined its mother's side. Ginny slowly petted the mare's neck, and it whinnied, shaking its head and nipping her hair softly. Ginny looked at me surprised, nuzzling the mare's neck before pulling away. Ginny returned to me, and the mother unicorn neighed at Ginny before trotting away. The baby hesitated, before galloping after its mother.

Ginny's eyes were wide, and she grabbed my arm, her voice was soft and excited. "Harry, that was amazing!" She smiled, cuddling to my side as I walked her to the hidden cottage.

"I wish I could have pet them…" I sighed, and Ginny held me closer.

Moments later, with no casualties, we appeared at a large stone cabin. Ginny's mouth was frozen with a smile as she took in mine and Belvian's hard work. The cabin had a wooden roof; its tiles slightly mimicked the burrow that I grew to love. The gray stones added texture and story book appeal, along with a wooden wrap around porch. There were two rocking chairs on the porch, which made me smile seeing it. I could imagine black and red headed children rocking with us on our laps. Stone trails lead a short path to the stairs, which opened the porch and the door.

"What do you think?" I whispered, and she surprised me by hugging my waist tightly.

"It's just like the muggle children book's Hermione showed me, Unicorns and now a cabin? This is wonderful! Now I know what you were doing when I was planning the wedding." She admired, eagerly taking my hand and leading me through the path, than porch, to the heavy front door. I smiled, knocking, and Ginny shot me a curious look.

As if an answer of her curiosity, Belvian opened the door to let us in. He seemed happy, immediately rushing into an apology.

"Im sorry partner, setting everything up took longer than expected… I didn't think I would miss the wedding." He muttered, his thick accent seemed to flatter Ginny. I brushed his apology, knowing without his help this wasn't possible.

He bowed to my wife, taking her hand and kissing it before standing tall. "I work with your husband; I saved his life and his wand the night he was bit." He stated matter of fact, Ginny looked surprised.

"Thank you…" She paused, unknowing his name.

"Belvian, miss." He smiled widely, flashing his fangs playfully. He stepped out of our way, inching around us to the steps. Ginny was smiling amused, I only watched him. He was my friend, and he saved me, but I still didn't find a reason to completely trust him. "I must find dinner, have a great honeymoon." Belvian waved, before shifting into a fox. His ears twitched as he scampered away.

"He is amusing" She muttered, gasping as I lifted her into my arms once more. Crossing the threshold, I carried her to the couch, distracting her with light nips to her neck. She moaned, curling her fingers into my untidy hair.

"We have a few moments to spare… care to christen our new home?" I growled, laying her onto the sofa carefully. Her chocolate eyes gleamed happily, as she began to unbutton my dress shirt, sliding it off along with my jacket. I swallowed eagerly, reaching behind her to unlace her corset. With a swift pull, the laces loosened, and I triumphantly pulled it off. Hungerly, I kissed her breast.

"Horny much potter?" She teased, shivering beneath me, I chuckled lightly.

"I haven't slept with you since the attack… you have no idea how bad these animalistic cravings are… it's stronger tonight." I panted a slight whine in my voice as I nibbled and pulled her nipples with my teeth. Ginny groaned, pulling my pants loose.

"We don't have a lot of time… the sun is almost down. Let's take care of you..." She flirted, pulling my cock out. Her fingers expertly teased my growing head, before sliding down the base, pumping slowly. I gasped, holding her waist and pulling her dress skirt up. Thrusting my hips against her hand, I kissed her lips passionately. Using my fingers, I easily tore her panties loose, slipping my fingers into her tight cunt possessively. Multitasking was so much easier now, and Ginny seemed to enjoy the new version of me.

"Merlin Harry…" She panted, her fingers tightening around my shaft as I teased her clit with my thumb with rough circles. Guiding my errection down, she pressed the head to her cunt opening. I noticed the darkening sky, and with desperation I thrust up, entering her fast and completely.

Ginny panted, a slight moan escaped her lips as she held my waist. I kept thrusting, holding the couch tightly as I balanced, ecstasy coursed through the pair of us as we both climaxed. Ginny's cunt quivered, and she arched, her juices slicking my thrust and dripping between our legs. She moaned loudly, and I growled softly, shaking as I came deep inside her. Kissing her once more, I nuzzled her neck, kissing her chin.

"Love you Gin" I panted, and she smiled at me, her face flushed. She slowly traced my scars with her fingers. "Love you more Harry."

Pulling out a few moments later, I noticed how dark it had gotten. With slight panic, I sat up, and Ginny followed my lead. Watching me, she remained on the sofa half naked, as I got up and went to the large living room window completely bare. As the blue moon peaked between the tallest trees, I yelled, my body taking on a whole new pain I couldn't even compare. Ginny gasped as I fell, twitching and whimpering to the hardwood floor. She stood to help, but I growled, her eyes widening as she watched helplessly.

**Ginny's POV:**

Watching Harry twitch and whimper in pain was the hardest thing I ever witnessed. The man I loved was in pain, but I could do nothing to help him. Curiously, I did what I could and watched his transformation.

The first thing that seemed to change was his vocals, a harsh growl ripped through his chest when he realized I was coming to try and help, and that froze me briefly. His yelling slowly shifted to whimpering and yelps. I felt almost as if I was guilty for his pain, for the reason that I had no way to help my husband that I would sacrifice anything for.

The next thing that changed was his body. His spine seemed to stretch out, contorting into a lean human- like monster. His tail bone grew close to three inches in length, and his legs followed next. His legs shifted from average, to about four feet longer, his muscle more defined as his ankles and feet grew into size to hold him up. His light green eyes slowly silted and grew darker; as his arms grew more muscle and leaner, nails poking from fingers ready to tear. Slowly sitting up, he looked up at the sky. His nose and jaw shifted into a long muzzle, as he opened his mouth to howl sadly. Razor sharp teeth gleamed in the moonlight and I shivered. He shook his glasses to the floor, apparently with better eyesight to not need them. Looking at me, he slowly stood, shaking and whining with fear in his eyes.

Timidly, I took a few steps toward him, and he yelped in a puppy- like fashion. Closing the space between us, I sighed relived that the potion worked, hugging his naked beast form with acceptance. He nuzzled my neck, his wolfish nose tickling the hairs on my neck.

"I still love you more" I assured him, my voice with hardly any tension as I spoke the truth. Harry was still himself, no matter his form. He yipped, holding his head to my shoulder in a makeshift hug. I stroked his more pronounced scars on his body, with a small smile. "Let's go sleep this off" I murmured, holding his forearm carefully as I lead him in a hunt to find a bed, closing the front door as we passed it.

_**AN: The way I see it, Dudley could do no wrong in his parent's eyes. If they never denied him a thing in his life, why wouldn't they let him party and drink? So, with my opinion thrown out there, what did you all think about this chapter? I thought it was slightly OC, but I can't imagine Ginny reacting differently regardless. Comments are appreciated! Im dying to hear opinions!**_


	14. Chapter 14

Harry Potter and the Unprecedented Situations

Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, nor do I own the Harry Potter characters or franchise.

Warning: Story contains lemon scenes, violent births, death, and mature language.

Chapter Fourteen

Six months after the war

Animal Inside

**Harry's POV:**

My wolven body hardly fit the mattress, but Ginny didn't seem to care. She looked at my curled form with curious and loving eyes, peeling off her remaining clothing before crawling into bed naked with me. Admiring her slender body and pale skin, I cuddled close, resting my head over her stomach. She stroked the thin amount of ebony fur that covered my muzzle and face tenderly, her eyes wide and a small smile upon her face. Her hair must have become undone at some point, because her wild fiery curls cascaded around her face and down her back. In the moonlight, she looked absolutely angelic.

I nuzzled her hand, wide awake, and she laughed slightly, amused. "If anyone had told me I would be in bed with Harry Potter, stroking his face after a bout' of sex I would have called them crazy a few years ago. Add the fact you're a werewolf, and I would have them committed. "She teased, and I huffed a laugh, admiring her bravery and devotion. Leave it to her to find a way to lighten the situation. I closed my eyes, enjoying the tender stroke of her fingers against my slight fur, listening to her strong pulse, and a smaller thrumming one in her womb. I knew then that my worries were totally valid; I was a threat for my growing family. I may be the boy who lived, but my selfishness could very well cause my downfall. Love is what saved me, but it could kill me or my family too.

All too soon Ginny's hand paused on my face, her breathing slowed and I knew she was sleeping. Opening my eyes, I took in her peaceful face, slightly marred by her flaming hair. My head lifted slightly, her hand slid to rest on my neck as she smiled in her slumber. My eyes raked over her smooth neck, pausing to admire its slim and fragile form. Glancing over her collarbone, my eyes trailed over her breast, both average in size but perfectly formed. Painting slightly, I felt my body heat in desire as I moved my eyes over her stomach and hips, loving her slight curves. Careful I sat up, feeling a toothy grin cross pass my lips as I observed her cleanly shaved womanhood. She stirred at my sudden movement, opening her eyes with a small smile.

"Like what you see?" She teased, sitting up and tracing my chest with her fingers. Lightly pulling on patches of my fur, as she bit her lip. I could smell her desire, as she pulled me close, kissing my face. "We can do another round if you like… im sure Tonks and Lupin figured safe ways of having some fun…" Ginny's face brightened, seeing my resolve loosen in my eyes. Figuring I needed some help in deciding, she kneeled before me, bending her body so she was on all fours.

I lightly growled in need, curling my claws into my fist so they cut into my palms instead of her sides as I moved to mount. Stroking the head of my errection against her slit, I felt her shiver, a gasp escaping her lips. Ignoring the throbbing pain in my hands, I thrust forward and up slowly, my now larger manhood swelling in her tight, moist cunt. She moaned, and I gave a small yip, surprised at the change of sex as a wolf.

"Blimey Harry" She panted, clearly as surprised as me as she slowly thrust towards my hips, it was erotic seeing my length penetrate her at this angle. Keeping with being slow, I began to thrust, my fist holding her firmly as I tilted my head back. Each stroke caused her to whimper and pant excitedly, as I focused on balancing my pleasure with her safety. I slowly introduced speed, careful to not hurt her excessively, and she seemed to appreciate my carefulness, her hips sliding smoothly and her body tightening as she slickened.

"This is amazing" She purred, her body quivering extensively as I thrust faster, her voice trailed as she groined. I howled in ecstasy, close to cumming as I grinded harder. She came first, her body vibrating and giving me the slight movement I needed to join her. Holding her tight, I thrust close, leaving no room between us. My cum mixed with hers as we both shuddered, my voice carrying a long howl as we finished. I tenderly licked her neck, my muzzle grazing her ear causing her to shiver as I waited to soften before pulling out. She winced slightly as she turned, clearly sore despite my caution. I whimpered worried, but she smiled earnestly, kissing my muzzle.

"Not used to the size difference… and my ribs took a beating. Ill be fine though my love." She yawned, clearly ready for bed after such a long day. I curled around her body, as she cuddled to my side, she drifted to sleep easily. I licked my wounds on my palms and wrist, before closing my eyes, never feeling as calm as now.

**Ginny's POV:**

Waking up, I smelt the intoxicating aroma of somebody cooking breakfast. Smiling, I felt a small blush creep over my cheeks as I recalled my behavior last night. Harry's horny-ness must have influenced me, because I slept with a werewolf… and loved it. Throughout the past six months, including the time I lost my virginity on Harry's broomstick, it was the most amazing experience in my life. The dangerous thrill of death tripled the danger of falling of a broom or the number of other slightly dangerous positions me and Harry attempted and accomplished. Shivering slightly at my silliness and recollection of last night, I sat up slowly and stretched, testing my ribs. They were extremely sore, and after I glanced at them I realized the bruises were a problem. My womanhood was also extremely tender, so I decided to take a short soak in a healing potion Hermione gave me as a precaution.

Slowly I got out of bed and retrieved my wand from within my wedding skirt. "Accio suitcase" I murmured, waiting patently as it slowly hovered from the first floor to the room on the second, slightly thumping up the stairs. It rested upon the bed, and with a smile I dug out the small vial, some lacey undergarments, and a lovely vintage muggle dress I ordered from the Americas.

Retreating into the bathing room, I started the bath. Warm steam was inviting as I stepped in, allowing myself to soak a bit before shutting the water off. Raising my wand, I summoned the vial and dripped thrice into the tub, immediately feeling better as my ribs and womanhood healed. Placing the vial and wand on the floor besides the tub, I relaxed into the calming water, mending myself with a small smile. After a while, I used the muggle made bar soap Harry provided, quite enjoying the lavender scent that incased the room. Clean and healed, I unstopped the water and got up, retrieving my wand and the vial and storing them on the counter.

I admired the work Hermione's potion did, not feeling sore at all as I got dressed. I dried myself quickly with my wand, before packing away the vial and pocketing my wand in a hidden pocket sewn in the dress. Descending the stairs, I crept into the kitchen to meet Harry. My stomach rumbled as I smelt bacon, and spotting my husband setting the table I slyly wrapped my arms around his dressed body, hugging him from behind.

"Good morning Mrs. Potter" Harry teased, turning and returning the hug. I stroked his face wordlessly, tracing his glasses before leaning forward and kissing his mouth.

Harry chuckled, kissing me back enthusiastically, his mood considerably the lightest I had seen since months prior. Much to my embarrassment my stomach rumbled and he pulled away, a goofy smile on his lips. He briefly rested his hands over my tummy, nuzzling his face into my neck. "A man should feed his family" He muttered, kissing my chin before returning to the stove.

Sitting at the table, Harry returned with two full plates. He placed one in front of me, before sitting and eating himself. I looked at the scrambled eggs, toast, bacon, and hash browns with enthusiasm before joining him. Moments later as we silently ate, Harry reached for the pitcher of water in the middle of the table. Scars marred his wrist and palms, and I gasped slightly.

Harry's green eyes glanced at his scars with embarrassment, his shy smile stroking my curiosity. "Last night was unexpected…. So instead of clawing you I dug my claws into my fist… everything was so new and intense I didn't want to harm you…" He trailed, pouring his water and returning the pitcher, shooting a grin at my direction. Heat flooded my face as I looked into his bright hues. "How are you feeling?" He wondered, possibly remembering my wincing.

"Wonderful" I assured him, "I was a bit sore waking up, but Hermione made me a healing potion to soak in… I feel brand new." I admitted, and Harry's eyes widened in understanding as he smiled wider.

"That explains the lavender…" He trailed, looking at his food with embarrassment. "I smelt it in your hair and trailing from the bathroom when I was cooking, it's my favorite scent." He admitted, finishing his plate.

Smiling I finished my food as well, considering the fact.

"Good to know" I whispered, finished and full. Standing I took our empty plates to the sink, turning and leaning into the counter facing him. He got up, joining me and pulling my torso towards his.

"Let's go exploring" He muttered, stroking my head with his fingertips. His green eyes seemed to beg for permission. Unable to turn him down, I consented with a nod, wrapping my arms around his neck. With a smile, he lifted me, carrying me out the backdoor easily as I opened it with my wand, the door clicked closed behind us as he descended into the woodland.

**AN: I was typing this chapter during thunderstorms, which are rare in my small South Texas town. I took a pause to check the news in my living room, and the wind was strong enough to fling the door open. It hit the wall, which scared me, but my first thought was "You're a wizard Harry". Amazing huh? (Laughs) Leave it to Hagrid to be a small comfort. I figured I should share, I found it rather funny. I miss my reviewers, hope to hear from ya'll soon. **


	15. Chapter 15

Harry Potter and the Unprecedented Situations

Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, nor do I own the Harry Potter characters or franchise.

Warning: Story contains lemon scenes, violent births, death, and mature language.

Chapter Fifteen

Six months after the war

Freddy

**Harry's POV:**

Despite Gin's protest, I carried her until the forest grew thicker and the morning light dimmed beneath the branches. Satisfied, I gave her a brief kiss, lightly grazing her bottom lip with my teeth, before setting her down. She wobbled a bit, apparently thrown off by my gesture, before steadying.

"Not fair Potter" She laughed, balancing and holding my hand. Tilting her face up she kissed my chin, before leading me through the forest leisurely.

"All is fair in love" I muttered with a grin, keeping track of scents as we made our way through low branches and uprooted roots. I paused, hearing a low canine- like whine.

"It sounds like a dog…" Ginny whispered perplexed, bravely holding her wand out as she released me to investigate. I trailed her, ready as well, while sniffing. The scent was distinctly canine.

Ginny knelt in front of a thick bush, where the whining was loudest, her knees dirtying on the ground as she cautiously searched. I heard her sigh sadly, her voice slightly quivered as she coaxed the dog out of the brush.

"You sweet scared pup… come here…" She sweetly called, earning a yelp before she retreated, holding a small reddish fluff ball in her arms. Golden eyes looked at me with caution as it cuddled to her chest. Ginny cooed over the creature, rubbing its ears softly and it slowly stopped shaking. Its ears rose as it lifted its face curiously. The wolven features were quiet striking, as it sniffed the air, and I took small steps to meet it without startling the poor pup. Holding my hand out, it sniffed, slowly licking my fingertips as it lowered its head, sensing my dominance and wolven scent.

Ginny seemed quiet pleased, kissing its head before passing it to me. Carefully I held it, surprised by its thin body and calm disposition. Scratching under its fuzzy chin, it wiggled hyper, nipping at my fingers as it relaxed.

Ginny watched us with large brown eyes, seeming to silently beg as she spoke. "We can't leave it here; it's starving for food and attention…" She sighed, joining my side as she rested her head on my arm, watching me hold the wiggling pup to my chest. I sighed, thinking.

"I know how that feels..." I consented, smiling at her softly; she knew how to tug my heart strings. "Can't leave him for predators" I added, thinking of Dudley when I was young.

Ginny smiled brightly, removing the pup from my arms as she cuddled it. Its red coat nearly matched her hair, as it hid its face for warmth. I led them back home, shaking my head. Clearly our priorities were not in order.

**Ginny's POV: **

"What a dirty boy" I smiled, scrubbing the grime and dirt from the wolf's coat. He seemed nervous; his tail was tucked as he shivered. Clearly water was not something he enjoyed. Plucking him from the tub, I rolled him into a towel and he lightly growled, chewing the rough material as it covered his face.

"I'll be back soon" Harry poked his head in, smiling lightly. He held a bag and I shivered, knowing the pup needed to eat, but not thrilled about the prospect of Harry rabbit hunting. Nodding, I kissed his cheek before retreating past him into the room. A slight noise announced he had apperated.

Lying in bed with the pup, I smiled as he nibbled my fingers, his red coat gleamed almost flame- like as he wiggled his body playfully. Thinking of a name, I smiled excitedly, it was absolutely perfect.

"Freddy" I whispered, and he tilted his head, returning to knawing on my fingers hungrily.

**Harry's POV: **

Touting the empty bag, I focused on a different route than the few burrows that scattered the forest, possibly holding a rabbit or two. The rabbits could wait for now, I had decided, as I followed an old, faint trail, leading to the heart of the forest. My nose wrinkled as I noticed the faint signs of magic, the scents overpowering as the dead remained imprinted into the ground.

Voldemort, Bellatrix, Malfoy's, a number of death eaters stood here, watched me die at the hands of their leader. I kneeled at the spot that held the most concentrated scent of myself. Touching the soil that once held me, I stood, following the scent into the forest.

Reaching a few feet into the forest, I kneeled, grazing my fingers over the soil as I hunted for the Resurrection Stone. Knowing it was not too far, I searched adamantly, craving the reassurance of my parents, Lupin, and Sirius. Digging my fingers into the soil, I felt around a centaur footprint, my fingers closing around a hard, black object.

Excitedly, I held it in my fingers, pocketing it within my robes. Standing, I continued my hunt for rabbits, knowing Ginny would appreciate the stone as much as me, knowing we both lost so much during the war. Deep in thought, I stunned and bagged rabbits, wondering what my parents thought of my new wife, and our pregnancy.

AN: A short but rewarding chapter, I can't wait to read reactions. The next chapter is longer.


	16. Chapter 16

Harry Potter and the Unprecedented Situations

Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, nor do I own the Harry Potter characters or franchise.

Warning: Story contains lemon scenes, violent births, death, and mature language.

Chapter Sixteen

Six months after the war

Meeting the Family

**Harry's POV:**

Apperating into our backyard, I carefully set a few barrier spells around the property to contain the rabbits as they twitched inside the cloth bag. Releasing them, they paused unsure, before hopping around and cuddling into each other scared. Positive they couldn't escape, I retreated into the house, removing my dirty shoes at the door entry and shutting it softly. Surprised that Ginny hadn't greeted me, I held my wand firmly, cautiously making my way upstairs to check on her. 

Pausing at the closed door; flashes of my dead mother appeared at the forefront of my mind. With a hard swallow, I slowly opened the door and looked at the bed. Ginny was sleeping, cuddled to the pup. Both were breathing deeply, Ginny looked years younger, making me smile in relief. Tiptoeing to her side, I stroked her hip, tracing the pale scars that the death eaters left her as she remained in Hogwarts.

"Gin, I have something for you… wake up" I murmured, my fingers caressing her waist as she stirred. Muttering something intangible, she opened her eyes, looking at me with a smile. The pup growled, his golden eyes glaring at me before he cuddled to his mistresses side sleepy.

Ginny only smiled wider at his behavior, stroking his fur lightly. "I named him Freddy, after my brother. But he shares my temper…" She trailed; her smile almost hid the pain in her voice.

My fingers found their way to her face, as I kneeled and kissed her lips tenderly. She returned the kiss eagerly, before breaking away, sitting up slightly with curiosity blazing in her eyes.

"I have a way you can meet my parents, and see Fred again…" I murmured, holding her hands firmly as she watched me anxiously. Her eyes flickered with understanding, as she must have recalled my story of the Resurrection Stone. Letting one hand go, I reached into my pocket and pulled it out. The shining black surface of the stone was only slightly covered in mud.

"You really found it" She gasped, her breath rising excitedly as she choked back a sob.

Nodding, I placed her hand on the corner and she held it with me, tears threatening to spill down her cheek.

"We will turn it with counts of three" I murmured, and she nodded, looking at the stone with longing.

"One" I whispered, and we turned it, I envisioned Fred, my mother and father.

"Two" She muttered. Her eyes closed with concentration, and I followed, as we turned it again.

"Three" we both muttered, holding our breaths before opening our eyes. Ginny gasped, jumping slightly as the seemingly solid forms of the dead were huddled in our room. Fred was stretched out at the foot of the bed, more than comfortable as he gave us a devilish smile. My parents were smiling lightly at us, my mother unable to keep her eyes off me, frowning slightly at something. My father hugged her shoulders reassuringly, before speaking.

"It's a shame we seem to miss everything… I would have loved to give you away to such a lovely lady Harry." Dad grinned, winking at my slightly pale wife. Ginny blushed, holding the stone tighter.

Fred laughed lightly, smiling at my father with respect. I almost forgot my father was such an influence to Fred's uncanny behavior at Hogwarts.

Shaking slightly, my mother seemed to shrug my fathers arm away, floating to kneel before me and Ginny. Her fingertips lightly grazed over my scars, and although I felt nothing it was oddly reassuring.

"My sweet boy… tis a shame… Lupin is right upset about this as well." She murmured her smile slightly sad. Looking at Ginny, she seemed to brighten slightly. Returning to my father's side, he held her waist smiling.

"You both remind me of us as young lovers…" My father mused, I considered this. They both died young, but apparently felt older in death.

"I had a thing for a certain red headed spitfire as well…" Dad continued, mum smiled at his teasing.

"Thankfully Harry, you looks, bad eyesight and good taste in woman are all you inherited from your father. You aren't nearly as much as a git he was…" Mum fired back, clearly slightly miffed. Ginny laughed quiet loudly, Fred joined in.

"Hardly" Ginny admitted, Fred nodded in agreement. "Harry can be quiet bad at times, not nearly as bad as Ron though." Fred amended. Ginny sat up, moving from her spot in the bed, settling next to Fred. He smiled, understanding in his eyes as he looked at her lovingly.

"Things are different, but not all bad… Im always around you know sweet." Fred reassured her, Ginny looked at him tearfully; Freddy stretched and padded clumsily into her lap. She stroked his soft fur absentmindedly, before speaking.

"I wanted you at the wedding; I wanted you around when I have children… George is only half the man he used to be without you. Nothing is the same… mum gets so mad so easily now… the only person who seems to understand is Harry." Ginny sobbed, my parents hovered next to her reassuringly.

Having followed Ginny as she joined Fred, I held the stone with her still. Her body was propped against my chest as I stroked her hair. "Im pregnant…" Ginny muttered, Fred and my parents nodded knowingly, although Fred seemed a bit miffed at the fact.

Looking at my parents, Ginny whipped her eyes with her available hand, releasing Freddy's fur. "I lost the first baby, Mum…" She acknowledged my mother, and my mum watched Ginny with understanding. "Im glad you saved Harry, even if that meant you couldn't raise him. I know loosing the baby wasn't my fault, but I know how you felt as your last sight was Harry in his crib… It's hard to let something so special go so abruptly. I love Harry." Ginny paused, looking up at me, a sad smile on her face as she looked at my father. "I hope you continue to protect him as he hunts dark wizards. The werewolf attack was devastating, Im happy it was less devastating than it could have been." Looking at her brother, she smiled slightly more happily "I hope you can get George to reopen the shop and be happier, the wedding was the first time we had seen him since you died…" She trailed, looking longingly to touch him but knowing it was impossible. Fred nodded, "Ill try my best sis… I suspect we all will be visiting soon though." He chuckled, giving a pointed look at Ginny's stomach.

Blushing, Ginny and I nodded, exchanging "I love you's" to our loved ones as we released the stone.

Turning, Ginny dug her face into my chest, and for the first time since Fred's funeral she sobbed hard. Freddy whined, laying between us as I stroked her hair, tears running down my own cheeks as I joined her.

We sobbed for deaths of loved ones; we cried for our uncertain future, bout most importantly we hoped our children would never experience what we had in our childhood.

Hours later, I set the wolf pup outside so he could eat, his maw opening in a hunting howl as he chased his hopping and swift pray. Retreating back into the house, I joined Ginny on the sofa as we both incased ourselves into a muggle pregnancy book Hermione lent Ginny. Holding her to my chest, I smiled at the new challenges I faced with being a father.

**AN: I cried typing Fred's first sentence, but after that I was okay. Fred will always be hard to write for, so tell me if I got him, James, and Lily's personalities. Looking forward to constructive reviews! Newer chapters will be based on the near future. **


	17. Chapter 17

Harry Potter and the Unprecedented Situations

Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, nor do I own the Harry Potter characters or franchise.

Warning: Story contains lemon scenes, violent births, death, and mature language.

Chapter Seventeen

Ten months after the war

Bouncing Babies and Slithering Snakes

**Ginny's POV:**

Sitting in the parlor with Hermione, we both caressed our stomachs as we sipped our lemon water. She laughed, bending slightly forward too pat the top of Freddy's head. His massive wolven body trembled happily, as he settled at the floor protectively at our feet. Hermione was far more swollen than me; her stomach looked ready to pop at any moment, as mine seemed only slight as my baby grew months behind hers. She was ready to give birth at any moment, but I was only five months along.

She leaned back into the couch, smiling still from our conversation. Her business suit stretched over her midriff as she relaxed. "I suppose Harry is more cautious and concerned towards you than Ron…" She murmured, changing the subject from Daisy and Teddy's first meeting, towards more pressing subjects.

I nodded, watching her cautiously, her mood swings were quite random and I wasn't quiet sure if she was being kind or not. "Ron left me this morning for a mission, with only a kiss on the cheek and no promises. Harry seems more reliable than Ron to be safe as they finish rounding up Death eaters… I always hope Ron stays safe…" She trailed, looking at her watch. She had an important meeting for the Advancement and Treatment Towards Werewolves and Other Magical Creatures to attend, only stopping by for lunch and gossip.

Standing, I helped her up and she laughed lightly, struggling to stand. Stroking her tummy, she smiled brightly. "A few more weeks, and you're an aunt Gin."

"Imagine the ciaos…" I murmured, thinking about Fred Jr. who was George's son, Victorie, Bill's daughter, Teddy, and Daisy. All toddlers now, and how many children would be roaming around once Rose arrived.

"It could be worse; there could be no children and plenty of despair…" Hermione teased, flitting to the fireplace and Flooing before I could jinx her.

Returning to the sofa, Freddy decided I needed his company. Jumping onto my lap, he cuddled to my belly, his red fur fluffed as his golden eyes watched me with loyalty. Stroking his massive head, I found it comforting that between me and Harry, Freddy only saw me fit to be his mistress. Harry was my mate, and he respected him, but there was always tension on full moons and Freddy never left my side, always sensing possible danger when Harry was around. As I stroked his crania and nape, he groomed my Stomach bump as I thought.

Not long after the wedding, George admitted that he had a son with Angela at her mothers house, and after a scolding from my mother, he brought Fred Jr. to meet our family. Apparently he was conceived while everyone was in hiding from Voldemort's reign. Bill and Fleur days later had their daughter Victorie, and Dudley remained at Luna's for a while, apparently developing a relationship with her that no one understood. Daisy started calling Luna "Ma" With no objection from Dudley, and Luna was quiet pleased. Neville and Luna slowly simmered to remain friends, while he apprenticed at Hogwarts to become the new Herbology teacher.

In recent weeks, Luna convinced Dudley that his daughter deserved to be out with her young cousins and that despite her odd spots of magic she was safe. The one year old got along well with the other children, even teaching Teddy how to manipulate cookies to float from the pantry to the kitchen floor. Since then, they were inseparable.

Smiling, I only hoped that Lilly/James, whatever the sex, was going to be just as cleaver as its relatives. Yawning, I took a light nap. Freddy nuzzling his muzzle to my side as he slumbered with me.

**George's POV:**

Closing the store for the day, I reflected on a dream I had month's ago. It was a bit hazy, but I smiled at the brilliance of my late brother's humor. Relaxing in the back, I leaned into the soft cushions in the lounge as I soaked in the memory.

_I was drinking heavily, rum and whiskey clanked on the bed as I rolled irritated at scratching noises. Fred Jr. and Angie were away at mum's, so I knew it wasn't them. Opening my eyes, I found Fred as solid as a rock, starring straight into my eyes with a frown. _

_I jumped, thinking I finally drank myself to death, but Fred shook his head. "Keep it up and you will my devilish, sad prat. You have a family you should be supporting, not drinking away your sorrows. I expected more from you." Fred reprehended, shaking his head._

_I watched him unsure, before glaring. "Sod off Fred… It's bloody hard to pretend you're perfect when you feel torn in half. I only returned for Ginny and mum…" Fred cut me off, a sad smile replaced his anger. _

"_Ginny is worried for you; apparently she was worried for your health. Rightfully so I see now. You have to move on mate, I hate watching you fall apart because of me. I plead, continue our dreams and reopen the shop. I'll always watch over you. I love you brother, I don't want your life in pieces."_

_Wordlessly, I rushed into his arms with a huff, hugging my twin as if he was my anchor. I suppose he was, because when he smiled and released me, I awoke surrounded by empty liquor bottles, and a renewed purpose, to become the man he couldn't be now._

Feeling something hard hit my chest; I opened my eyes and found my son hugging me, cuddling to my chest. Angie joined him, sitting and cuddling my side as Fred batted his big brown eyes at me.

"What is it?" I wondered.

"ow did tu get such a kwel shoppe?" He whispered, his lips forming a smile.

I smiled brightly, holding Angela's waist as I started the short but enthralling tale of his Uncle Harry's generous loan, and the notorious O.W.L.S exam.

**Harry's POV:**

"Lucius Malfoy, you're under arrest. Please step outside calmly and hand over your wand." I strongly demanded; my voice much more weary and wolf- like as I almost growled the command. My nerves were sorely tested today, having to capture Crabbe Sr. and Jr. as well earlier this morning.

Draco's father slipped out of the mansion, his silver hair thin, blue eyes worn with experience, and his face more skeleton like. He still had a royal demeanor, his sharp angles turned upwards as he sneered at my crew with distaste. "Well Potter, am I not the lucky one? Celebrities taking me to prison… what will Kingsley think up next?" He taunted, his voice cold as he took small limps forward, handing his wand over with a huff. Clearly his body prevented him to fight back.

Wordlessly, I gripped his arms behind his back, pressing my wand to his wrist and binding his hands together as a rope uncoiled from my wand and around his hands.

"I hear you're not only half blood now, but a wolf. How do you live with you're self? Knowing your more of a danger to society than I am." Lucius taunted, before we apperated to the ministry. I gave a sharp laugh as I considered his words.

"How could I possibly be more of a threat if I haven't killed?" I scoffed, pushing him towards the holding cells as we maneuvered through the dungeons; Belvian was prepared with his wand as he supervised. His fangs were barred with hunger and annoyance.

"But you will. Your lot always does at some point. You won't always be Saint Potter, and I will be there to rub your filthy, bloody muzzle into your first kill. I bet the weasel girl or your child will be the victim… imagine the headlines than. "Whittle hero Potter… as much as a murderer as the men he imprisoned". Lucius seemed almost cheered at the thought, giving a cold, hard laugh as I shoved him into a cell. Wordlessly, I locked it, placing the proper wards before turning and taking my leave. Belvian followed silently, as we escaped the growing laughter from Draco's senile father.


	18. Chapter 18

Harry Potter and the Unprecedented Situations

Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, nor do I own the Harry Potter characters or franchise.

Warning: Story contains lemon scenes, violent births, death, and mature language.

Chapter Eighteen

Ten months after the war

It's a girl… and Draco Cries?

Harry's POV:

Filling out paper work was daunting and time consuming, both reasons were enough for me to like this part of my job. It gave me time to blank out, robotically answer the appropriate questions about the prisoners for today and I found it the best way to relax. Ron was finishing up his small pile, his face flushed in annoyance. He hated this part of the day, preferring to be involved in the action than to be stuck in the office.

Slowly, something silver appeared and an otter flipped around our bodies before settling between us, it faced Ron, but glanced at me every few seconds. I recognized it as Hermione's patronus, quickly standing as I prepared to hear what was wrong. Her otter glowed brightly, pulsing slightly as her voice vibrated desperately.

"Im in my office… I can't move and im in labor… The pains are unbearable!" She panted, growling and sobbing before her voice once again echoed. "Please hurry Ron, something doesn't feel right…" Her otter vanished, her parting cry echoing in the room as Ron dashed out. I followed close behind, as we raced downstairs and through the departments. Reaching her office, we heard her cries, and Ron stormed in. His eyes wild as he took in his fiancés sweaty and pained features as she struggled.

"Stay here." I told him, and he nodded, his teeth grinding as he kneeled beside her and pulled her onto his lap. She whimpered, clutching his shirt as blood pooled between her legs, onto his lap and around her office floor. Ron seemed to ignore it, muttering into her ear franticly as she struggled to remain conscious.

Apperating, I popped into the nurse's station in the building, and the head woman jumped, her hands shaking as she faced me. She glared, but held her tongue as I panted. "Hermione is in her office… the baby is coming but there is so much blood and she is fading fast… We need your help." I pleaded, never imagining how dramatic this situation turned out to be. She nodded curtly, grabbing some potions and rags, her wand, before holding my arm. We apperated, appearing with a pop.

The scene before us was terrifying. Hermione was limp in Ron's arms; Ron was shaking and sobbing uncontrollably as he stroked her hair. Blood was caked on his hands, torso, and legs. Her hair, torso and legs were the most soaked, her breaths were heavy as she was slumped unconscious. The nurse gasped, hurrying over with speed I admired.

"Ronald, you need to lay her flat… She is hemorrhaging and there both at risk of dying." She spoke matter of fact, pulling on sterile gloves and throwing a pair to me.

"Mr. Potter, you're going to help. Ronald will need to support her head so she can breathe. I need you to hand me what I require as I request it." She muttered, as she expertly used her wand to tear Hermione's top from her torso, leaving my best friend hardly covered. Placing her wand over Hermione's stomach, murmuring intangibly, she cut a long gash across her torso. Hermione twitched her breaths slightly slower as she cried out. Ron managed to hold her still, pleading for her to live as he supported her head and stroked her hair. Inwardly, I hoped Ginny would never go through this.

Keeping my face passive, I kneeled beside the nurse and summoned the clamps she requested, my hands bloody as I reached into Hermione and clamped the torn veins that were the cause of her bleeding within her womb. I tried to picture her as someone I hardly knew with difficulty. I was the great Harry Potter, I scoffed in my head, and I should be able to handle anything. The nurse hurriedly removed the child; her worn hands cleaned the excess birth and grime from the slightly purple form. Unwrapping the cord from the babe's neck, she slowly coaxed it to breath, with success. Wails filled the room, and Ron smiled weakly, still worried for Hermione.

Hermione remained unconscious, as I took the child and warmed it with clean towels. As I cut the cord, the nurse healed what she could from Hermione, frowning at something before closing the wound. "She needs a blood transfusion, and a proper hospital. I don't think she can have more kids… her womb was quiet mutilated by the babe and the process of the birth. It is quite a miracle she is still alive and both mother and child made it…" The woman muttered, Ron and I were startled by the news, but he nodded, accepting the facts and clearly happy about the outcome. I traded him places, handing him his daughter as I supported Hermione's head. Her breathing was more even, and so was her heart. I was glad my sister would survive.

Ron held his daughter protectively, kissing her fiery hair that was plastered to her pasty head, his body trembling slightly. Her wails quieted, as she squirmed, cuddling him for warmth. With a small smile, he pulled out his wand and summoned his patronus. The dog calmly looked at him, and he sent it away to fetch some medics.

The nurse pointed and cleaned the area with her wand, leaving no trace on the floor to what we had witnessed. Everyone was soaked with blood, but Ron sat next to me, leaning forward and resting his head on Hermione's forehead, their daughter clenched in his arms firmly. I rested my available hand on his shoulder, as we waited for help to arrive for the woman we both loved.

Later that afternoon, I sat with Ginny in the waiting room. She was just as worried as me, as we waited to see if Hermione would awake. Ron was in the infirmary, refusing to leave his daughter with the nurses and remained in bed with Hermione, guarding over her as he talked to her about their daughter that shared his hair, and her mother's features. I think he hoped she would hear, and awake from her brief coma.

I was still covered in blood, but despite everyone's assurances that they would fetch me if anything changed, I refused to budge. Ginny understood, refusing to help her family motivate me. She knew that far too many people died around me, and that I was determined to be sure Hermione wasn't one of them. She sat on my lap, ignoring Hermione's blood as it soaked into her clothing. My fingers caressed her growing bump tenderly as I held her waist.

"Ron chose the name Rose Jean Granger- Weasley… I thought it was sweet that he put so much of Hermione into it." Ginny whispered, leaning into me. I nodded in agreement, too numb to talk. I imagined Ginny in Hermione's situation, and couldn't even imagine how Ron was feeling. He must think she won't wake.

"If she survived the bloody snake in our second year, the trials of first year, trolls, mermaids, centaurs, a dragon, and Bellatrix, I'm positive she will pull through." Ginny elaborated, relaxing as I nuzzled her neck.

Suddenly, Draco burst into the room, his eyes red and he clutched Astoria and his mother like he depended on them. All three looked horrid, and the only reason I could think of was his father.

He looked at me pained; Draco's eyes were as full of depth and just as torn as his mothers as he affirmed my thoughts.

"The basturd's killed him… he was left alone in the damned dungeon and they slaughtered him. He deserved a proper trial, and the rest of those damned death eaters couldn't give him a chance. They stabbed…" Malfoy stopped talking, instead leading his sobbing mother across the room into an empty chair. Ginny looked at me, her eyes flickered with understanding as she removed herself from my lap, slowly making her way to the Malfoy's. She murmured something softly; Draco's mother looked at her with a sad smile and shocked everyone as she hugged my wife. Draco looked thankful, accepting Ginny's embrace briefly before my wife returned to my lap. Curious, I accepted her body upon mine as the Weasley's gathered around us.

"I offered to help arrange the funeral and ease their pain. Their not a bad lot… just extremely misguided. I figured with some help, they could slowly accept the new world and gain some friendships." Draco smirked at me slightly, friendly, before holding Astoria's hand and comforting his mother. I was quiet surprised at Ginny's change of heart, but kissed her neck tenderly. She never failed to surprise me.

"I suppose that's nice deary" Mum Weasley murmured, returning to Arthur's embrace as they waited on news for Hermione. Percy, George, and Charlie all smiled at their sister, before returning to the dragon show on T.V. Charlie commented every few seconds. Bill returned to his card game.

Seconds later, a mousy nurse entered the room. Her eyes were nervous as she took in our large group.

"Miss. Granger awoke; she wishes to see Mr. Potter." She piped, Gin slipped off my lap before I stood. Nervously, I left the crowded waiting room, and followed the woman to a private patients ward in the maternity section of the healer's center. Entering the room labeled "Granger"; I was more than relieved to witness what I had. Hermione was looking at her daughter with wide, tearful eyes. Ron smiled at me, looking proud, as he stroked her arm softly. Hermione closed her eyes, leaning into her daughters face and memorized her child's scent and relished her daughter's slight chatter. Ron whispered in her ear, and she looked at me startled, before breaking into a huge grin.

"Thank you for everything Harry, if it wasn't for you and Ron, we wouldn't have lived… You're an amazing uncle already and she hardly knows you." Hermione teased, and I smiled relived, crossing the room and carefully leaning into the bed to pull her into an embrace. "Nothing would have been the same without you" I admitted, and she relaxed into my arms, kissing my cheek before pulling away.

"You probably want to hold your god daughter…" Hermione sighed, looking a bit put off. Clearly she didn't fancy handing her daughter she fought to live for over to anyone just yet. Ron only wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist as he helped her sit up. I shook my head, already inching towards the door.

"I'll be back tonight, I held off on a shower to make sure you were alright…" I muttered, gesturing to my blood stained suite. Hermione blushed, murmuring an okay before I left the room.

**AN: Yay or Nay? I know Hermione has Hugo in the future, but how she gets him is a secret. I promise to explain in future chapters of life, after James is born. Reviews are cherished! Happy Valentine's Day !**


	19. Chapter 19

Harry Potter and the Unprecedented Situations

Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, nor do I own the Harry Potter characters or franchise.

Warning: Story contains lemon scenes, violent births, death, and mature language.

Chapter Nineteen

Ten months after the war

Far from over

**Luna's POV:**

"Momma?" Daisy hollered; her voice still sleepy from her nap as she called in her room. Putting my maps away, I smiled brightly, eagerly standing and crossing the room, entering the hallway and pausing at Daisy's door. Tracking unknown magical creatures can wait, I decided, before entering the ti-dyed mess known lovingly as Daisy's room. Daisy smiled happily, lifting her arms and accepting my grip as I hoisted her up. Cuddling to my neck, she giggled softly, and my heart melted slightly. She may not be mine by blood, but with her father we raised her to know that I loved her just the same.

"Momma, where daddy?" She murmured, her golden curls blending with my own as she peeked up at me. She had the gift of Harry's mothers emerald eyes, which were currently wide with curiosity as the child requested her father. I sat on the rocking chair, pulling my wand out and summoning a hair brush, combing Daisy's hair as I replied.

"Your daddy should be home soon, he went into town for a gift for you… He is rather proud of your talents you know." I assured her, smiling as I added, "I happen to know its gold." I hinted, and she squealed excitedly, her body wiggling. I hope she appreciates my gift just as much, I smiled, knowing that Dudley would have never had gotten her the pet I ordered her. It was as small as a cat, but canine. Its thick black coat gleamed over its body, and its breed was primarily wolven but had raven slick wings. It was a pup, but I had legal rights too the rare breed because I discovered it. Dudley was impressed, but didn't express a want for it. He decided to get Daisy a simple muggle gift. He wanted to get her a locket.

Suddenly, there was a slight tapping noise, and I recognized it as a delivery owl. Pointing my wand at the window, I flicked twice and the window flew open, allowing the tawny barn owl to flutter in. It had a scroll strapped to its leg, and a packet in its beak. It landed on my arm, Daisy smiled and stroked its feathers as it hooted, closing its eyes happily at the gesture.

Placing my wand on the end table next to me, I reached and unbounded the letter from its leg and removed the packet from the beak. Opening the packet, I pulled out a golden locket and a small ring that looked like it was meant for an engagement. Looking at both shocked, my attention was focused on the letter. Unfolding it, I read as Daisy was busy tending to the owl.

_Dear Luna Lovegood and Daisy Alice Dursley_

_I regret to inform you that at exactly eleven fifteen a.m. Dudley Dursley was struck dead by an unknown death eater. I have valuable information regarding the situation, which I cannot disclose in this letter for privacy and security reasons. I am deeply sorry for your loss, and hope that the valuables that were found on him during his time of death help you both grieve and eventually move on. I overlooked his will, and noticed that he named you, Luna, as Daisy Alice Dursley's guardian if anything happened to him, and entitled you to whatever possessions he owned. Call me and I insist you set up an appointment so we can review his death and legal issues more thoroughly. His cousin Harry James Potter received a letter regarding his death. I hope to hear from you soon._

_With the highest regards,_

_Minister Kingsley _

I hardly noticed my tears, my body numb as I pulled Daisy into my chest, hugging her firmly. "Why cry momma?" She wondered, and I bit my lip, trying to find a way to tell her softly. With a small hoot, the owl nudged Daisy lovingly before lifting off and flying out the window.

Kissing her hair, I slowly began to explain. "Your father passed away this morning." I paused, comforting her as her eyes began to water up. "H...How?" She stuttered, her breath hitching as her body shook in grief.

"Someone used magic to hurt him love" I stroked her hair, pulling her more firmly into my lap as I slipped the ring onto my right hand. I loved Dudley, despite his aggression and Nargle- like behavior. I knew he was spoiled, but the harsh reality of life and fatherhood ultimately softened him and made him the best father he could possible be. He explained his trust in me, saying that my strangeness was more becoming and imaginative, and to him it made me more interesting than any other witch or wizard. He knew his daughter needed a female witch to act as her mother and teacher in more ways he could ever provide, and he was thrilled at how smitten his daughter became with me. I first acted as a nanny, having them both live with me in my father's house. Dudley soon started pursuing me, slowly working with honesty to get me to trust him as he courted me. Our unorthodox relationship slowly blossomed, and when I finally trusted him to my heart we became wonderfully matched lovers. Now knowing he intended to marry me, which for wizarding law is a bond that is unbreakable, I couldn't help but keep the ring as a promise to raise our daughter with enough love from the both of us.

Moving Daisy's hair away from her neck, I pinned the locket around her neck. Trembling, she reached for it with broken eyes, stroking the smooth golden heart with her fingertips. I helped her open it, and we both sadly smiled at the picture it contained. It was shot with a muggle camera so it would never move, but it had us three smiling. I was cuddled next to Dudley's side on the sofa, as he held me and Daisy. His body was turned protectively, his massive arms comforting as Daisy cuddled in his lap. I remembered Harry took this picture as he visited. Dudley looked absolutely happy, his smile fitting his face. He looked as if he won something and I was glad he chose this picture for daisy to carry close to her heart.

Daisy and I remained in each others arms as we mourned, my hand twitching for my wand when a crackling sound echoed into the room. Someone was paying us a visit.

**Harry's POV: **

Apperating into Luna's home was disturbingly easy; I expected wards or some sort of defense to repel my intrusion. I was surprised that she had none, and to protect my cousin's family I planned on setting a few. Holding the letter tightly within my right hand, I frowned at the quietness that surrounded the house. Removing my wand from my robes, I slowly made my way down the hallway and into the back rooms. Reaching Daisy's room first, I swallowed expecting the worst. Opening the door, a harsh voice rang as Luna defended Daisy. "Stupefy" Luna cried, aiming her wand at my chest and I froze, wobbling on the spot as I stood stiff. Recognizing that I was not a death eater, and that I was indeed Cousin Harry, Daisy crawled out from under the bed and rushed over, her green eyes bright with worry and swollen slightly from crying. Some sort of locket bounced against her chest, as she rushed into my legs, causing me to fall over. Luna murmured apology's as she quietly pointed at my chest once more and muttered "Rennervate".

Sitting up I smiled slightly at Luna, glad that my lessons from Hogwarts stuck with her. "You did the right thing." I praised, holding Daisy as she clung to my chest. "I'm so sorry my Bud" I coddled her, stroking her sunshine hair and slowly rocking her. She was silent, her breathing slow and heart rate fast. I frowned, hating that because of me and people's association with me, another child was orphaned. Magic coursed through us both, her emotions leaking and effecting my own. Ice swept through my body, and I held her tighter as she slowly shut herself down. Closing her eyes, the stress seemed to drain her and she drifted to sleep against me. Her body relaxed finally, as I supported her against me. Standing, I laid her in bed, watching her face slowly soften as she slumbered.

Turning to Luna, I frowned, seeing how distressed she truly was. Her youthful and normally playful eyes were hard with grief. Her face was set with such an unusual frown that I couldn't help but cross the room and hold her hands. Pulling her to my chest, I embraced my fellow DA member in support. Her body slumped exhausted, as she sobbed. I held her firmly, letting her cry. She lost so much this year. Her father died at the hands of angry death eaters as I escaped his home so many months ago. Now, my cousin that she clearly loved was dead too by similar hands.

"I thought when he died, all of this hate would go with him" She wept referring to Voldemort, and I sighed, knowing I believed the same thing before so much tragedy.

"Luna, im doing everything I can. I won't let them harm you, Daisy, Hermione, Rose, Teddy, or Ginny and my unborn. This is my fault, and I promise that ill end it this year. Not one soul will not be avenged, and I will keep everyone safe." I promised, and she nodded, kissing my cheek before taking a deep breath and standing tall.

"I believe you Harry" she consented, wiping her blue eyes before leading me out Daisy's exuberant room. I remembered painting it, as Luna and Daisy helped enthusiastically. Dudley was not thrilled of such a hippy scheme, but held his tongue knowing how happy it made his girls.

Leading me to the front yard, I noticed a crate by her door step. Curiously, I took a few steps forward, and it shook. Without hesitation, I withdrew my wand, ready to attack, as I magically opened the crate. Luna turned, watching apparently amused.

A black ball of fur slowly crept out, it's small body but wolven features confused me but I didn't approach still. It looked alarmingly like Freddy, but as it circled past my side and crouched defensively, the pup spread massive raven- like wings. Luna gave a rough giggle, watching with fiery eyes as the pup edged towards her. It remained facing me, as I was the threat, but slowly backed its way to Luna. Growling, saliva dripped from its muzzle, as it eyed my wand and sensed my distinctive canine roots. Luna looked at it as if it were a child that deserved a reward, her smile lightly shadowing her face as she kneeled and smoothed its rustling feathers. The pup released a throaty hum, relaxing slowly as she assured it I was no threat.

"Magnificent is she not?" Luna praised, lifting the pup delicately, it watched me weary as she stroked its muzzle. "I discovered her breed in Germany not soon after the war ended; I breed them now out of country. I entitled them Fanguous, primarily because of there wolven heritage and unbreakable canines." She sighed, her smile vanishing as she considered her situation. "Dudley thought they were amazing… but because of their size as they grow and even though their extremely bright, he didn't want one as a pet. I got her to protect Daisy." She added, the pup licked her wrist as I pocketed my wand. Still eying me, it growled unnerved.

"It is interesting" I agreed courteously, slowly approaching and letting it sniff my fingers. It sniffed for a long while, its ears flickered before it cuddled into Luna's chest, exposing it's nape for me to pet.

Luna bit her lip, and I could tell that she was trying to contain her grief. I looked at her and sighed. She slowly whispered, gesturing to her right hand that held a beautiful engagement looking ring. "They found that on his dead body Harry, it was with the locket Daisy now wears. I, a pure witch, love a Muggle and his daughter, but now am loveless. Daisy is the only reason I won't break, I am her mother and provider now. If you help me raise her to know her father, I would appreciate it. I feel so cold inside; if anything happened to Daisy I don't know if I could stay grounded." She admitted, and I believed her. Luna was a strong, imaginative, independent woman, but dangerously close to forgetting reality. Losing everyone in her family, including her step daughter, would truly make her insane.

"I will help you with everything I have" I promised, kissing her cheek before taking my leave.


	20. Chapter 20

Harry Potter and the Unprecedented Situations

Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, nor do I own the Harry Potter characters or franchise.

Warning: Story contains lemon scenes, violent births, death, and mature language.

Chapter Twenty

One year three months after the war

Death's princess

**Rodolphus POV:**

_Bella looked at me, pure joy radiated off her body as she grasped my hands and kissed me with such a fiery passion that I gripped her waist to steady myself. So few ever witnessed my wife's passion and adoration, which she saved just for me and our lord. I chuckled spell bound against her soft, curvy lips, wondering who she must have tortured to have gotten her into such a wonderful mood. She released me, her gloved hands caressing her hips as she flashed me a rare smile._

"_Love, the lord has gifted us with a blessing!" She declared, her dark eyes flashing with confidence and excitement, as her lips curved in a seductive smirk. Intrigued, I nodded, listing as she continued. Knowing your wife was the most trusted follower to your master was a perk if you wanted to know the secrets and plans before others._

"_He needed a successor; there are more details but im forbidden to share." Her smile wavered, but she pressed on. Knowing where this was going, I suppressed my resentment and anger, knowing that if he bid her for anything she would never refuse._

_Returning to me, she nuzzled my neck with affection, her voice eerily soft. "He gifted us with his child, Doll" She murmured, using my pet name. Slightly revolted at the image of her and his death- like body contorting into one, I remained silent, only being able to kiss her hair and stroke her lower back with a poker face. She merely sighed, kissing my scarred face with pure love. I nodded in acceptance, knowing full well that there was no arguing with her._

"_It is an honor I would not have wished on anyone but you to carry" I consented, gritting my teeth slightly. My pure blood was not enough; Merlin cursed me with infertility, making it so I could not pass on my stellar genes to a next generation. Apparently my lord pitied Bellatrix, gifting her with a child she would have never had conceived with her husband she loved dearly. _

"_The lord will be pleased that you accept the child" Bella looked at me, a malevolent glint in her eyes as she started tugging my slacks off. My cold body slowly relaxed at her touch, as I lifted her to our bed. I accepted the distraction eagerly, my cock quivering as her soft fingertips caressed my manhood. Licking her lips, she bit my sensitive neck, her tongue caressing her teeth marks as she wrapped her legs around my waist. _

_I groaned, caressing her butt cheeks as I supported her weight. Without distractions, without anyone to order us apart, we became almost animal like with passion. Her claws dug into my back drawing blood as I forced her to lie beneath me. My hips and pelvis forced her legs apart as I growled deeply, my frustrations about the situation and lack of time with my wife driving me crazed with need. She snarled with lust, her hips thrusting upwards as I slipped my fingers past her thighs, appreciating her lack of undergarments. Pinching her sensitive clit, and tugging it roughly, she shivered as the pain rippled through her spine. Ducking my head down, I pushed past her skirts, my teeth nipping her slowly swelling flesh. She bucked her hips as she groaned, and I tried to ignore the fact that she was not purely mine anymore. Biting harder, she moaned, blood slowly seeped from her clit and drained past my lips. Licking her blood, she flinched, her body slowly tightening as she panted._

_Removing my face from between her legs, I sat up, resting my body once more over hers. With no remorse, I positioned my cock to her opening, and thrust hard. She gasped, her eyes closing, and I smirked seeing her discomfort. Thrusting into her tight, only slightly moist cunt, she held my arms tightly as she slowly began to moan. Her nipples were predominate, fully erect beneath the revealing fabric of her dress. Thrusting harder, she convulsed with pleasure, her hands roaming up my arms and down my sides as I shivered in enjoyment. All too soon she came, her fluids caressing my manhood and allowing me to glide through her smoothly. Enjoying her warmth and tightness, I continued briefly, before cumming with a hard finishing thrust. Kissing her breast, and her neck, I held her as she traced my face._

_As months passed, and his child grew in her womb, I couldn't bring myself to hate her. I loved, worshiped, and cherished her and the child, my lord watching her pregnancy with possessive ruby slated eyes. When she birthed, I was relived to see her daughter possessed her mothers cold beauty, but nervous as the child opened her eyes. Two bright pupils were marred by her fathers blood red coloring. Pleased, Voldemort allowed my Bella to raise the girl secretly, but he never wanted contact with it. It wasn't till after my wife's and my lord's death that I realized Voldemort was prepared for anything. The child was cold, heartless, and bright. Her youth was a ruse, as she began to lead her fathers Death eaters in a new rebellion. Her body was slow to grow, compared to her intelligence, and she trained, abused, and plotted with her loyal servants. Murdering the followers that fled, with a small smile and cold laughter. I thought Bella was ruthless, but her daughter was a vast difference. _

"What brings you to my chambers?" Her bell like voice trilled, as her smile slightly grew. I kneeled, bowing my head low as I reported on recent events.

"We murdered Lucius before he could reveal you and murdered Potters muggle cousin as you wished. I also lead an attack, successfully capturing a child relative of Potter." I spoke confidently, and closed my eyes as I breathed relieved. Her laughter was angelic, as she considered my words.

"Wonderful!" she praised, and I looked up, surprise betraying my set face as I noticed her mothers pure elated expression in her young face. She smiled softly, nodding her head as she thought.

"Pa, come here" She smiled, and I flushed, standing and approaching her side weary. She hardly acknowledged the fact that I fathered her as she grew.

Her six year old features and Bellatrix's influence were so overbearing compared to her old eyes and speech, that I found it hard to resist her. Kneeling at her side, she stroked my head tenderly, humming a sweet and eerie tune as she enjoyed my company, as much as one enjoys a pet.

After a long quiet moment, she stopped her humming. Her eyes grew hard and she motioned for me to stand. "Fetch me Sheev. I wish to meet the child as well." She demanded as her white dress rustled in her bedding. I nodded, bowing, before leaving. Where was her dreadful snake anyways? I pondered, as I did my mistresses bidding.

**Aurora's POV:**

"My love sheev" I adoringly muttered in Parseltongue, stroking my most prized possession. Sheev nudged me lovingly, before reporting on the behavior of my followers and on the child that was Potter's young second cousin. Gaining the distinct impression that the child possessed quiet a bit of power, but still young enough to manipulate, I giggled happily. "She will be quite a slave and play toy" I marveled, Sheev nodded her head in agreement.

Suddenly, the room echoed as someone knocked. Excited, I waved my hand and the door slowly opened, revealing the young girl named Daisy, bounded and led by Zane, a handsome gentleman that recently graduated Hogwarts and joined my revolution.

"Thank you sweet" I teased, cursing my stunted growth as he curtly nodded, taking my words as a blessing to leave as he shut the heavy doors behind him.

"Come" I commanded, and the mudblood child shivered, obeying as she made her way to my side. Reaching out, I stroked her cheek, grazing my nails over her cheekbones. Sheev tasted the air with her tongue, her golden scales rippling in curiosity.

"Welcome to the new order" I whispered warmly, and Daisy's bright green eyes widened with some fear. I was powerful enough to do wandless magic, as I was trained by only the best killers in the wizarding world. I envisioned a wonderful unbreakable choker collar, requesting calmly for Sheev to fetch me some chain. Sheev obeyed, slithering down my bed post and past the child's feet as she made her way to my breakfront, slipping into a cabinet and appearing with a thin chain around her body, held in place by her thick scales. Watching, the child bit her lip as curiosity blazed in her eyes.

Smiling sweetly at her, I slipped out of bed and kneeled, matching her height. Sheev joined me, climbing my legs to rest around my neck. I removed the chain, muttering strong curses to bind it with unbreakable enchantments. I used some spells I created, my body burning slightly as the magic strengthened within me. The chain contorted into a choke collar, impregnated with the power to kill if Daisy ever betrayed my trust and told anyone about life as my servant or of secret matters of my revolution. It would only burn her, if she disrespected me. It would train her with my aid to the behavior of a slave.

Smiling wider, pleased at my success at the collar, I placed it around her neck. I allowed her to keep a strange golden locket, merely as a reminder of her old life. The collar glowed, and she winced as it fitted to her neck. Standing, I crossed the room and reached for a leather belt in my closet. Transfiguring it, it lengthened and became a strong leather leash. Returning to her, I clipped it to her collar. Tying her to my bed post, I patted her cheek.

"You are my slave, I am your everything. You have no escape." I promised, and she silently nodded, perhaps sensing she was not allowed to speak until I requested her response. I turned, summoning a gorgeous golden Victorian gown from my closet, deciding that as my slave she should be dressed decently. Shrinking it to her size, I gave it to her and she began to strip, redressing in her new dress that she admired silently.

I summoned a deep green gown, dressing as I watched my new ward. "She is quiet beautiful, with that golden hair and emerald eyes" Sheev whispered, admiring my taste in slave. I nodded, smiling as she added, "She will never match you in strength or beauty mistress".

"I should hope not" I hissed back with serpent speech, sharply, and the girl jumped surprised, lowering her face as she waited for an order. I only took a deep breath, untying her and leading her with the leash to my conference room. I was ready to face the troops.


	21. Chapter 21

Harry Potter and the Unprecedented Situations

Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, nor do I own the Harry Potter characters or franchise.

Warning: Story contains lemon scenes, violent births, death, and mature language.

Chapter Twenty One

One year three months after the war

The Eaters of Death

**Draco's POV:**

Gripping my arm, I screamed in blinding white pain. My body crashed unto the hard ground, as the serpent intertwined itself around the skull, as graceful as a dancer but as vicious as an animal attack. Confused, angry, and most of all venomous, I waited till the dark mark cooled before Apperating to Potter's. Unable to directly appear on his property, I trudged through the barriers, alerting them to my presence. Freddy, and his young feathered companion Sarafina, met me at the property line. Escorting me to the house, both wolves marched at my side cautiously, the female beta pup learning from its alpha male.

Ginny, whom looked months larger than when I last saw her, smiled softly as I approached. Caressing her womb, she allowed me into her home with no worries. I had entered an uneasy friendship with the Potter's after their wedding, and they both seemed to believe I was better than prior to the war. Harry was in the parlor, tending to a self inflicted wound that happened last night's full moon. Scars covered most of his body, as he flinched. His wand healing new scratches on his arms, leaving deep scars.

"Their calling Harry… Their rounding up death eaters" I warned, passing Ginny to lean against the fire place. Harry looked at my scarlet mark on my forearm with intense thoughtfulness, his mouth pressed into a thin line. I knew how he felt, he was with me when I buried my father, and I was their when he buried his muggle cousin. I helped search for daisy when she vanished from her father's funeral, with no turn out. Harry had a lot on his plate, and he was expecting a son soon. We both knew another war was approaching, one that few were ready to fight.

"Will you attend Draco?" Ginny watched me expressionless, and I faced the firelight, running my fingers through my slicked back locks.

"Im done with this rubbish… I foolishly joined for father's approval and I have had nothing but trouble." I muttered as my voice tensed.

"We need a spy Draco… I need to know who is leading your group. I know you want nothing to do with them, but you know you have no choice anymore. They hunt down their own; I have had to witness their slaughter when the auror office is called to investigate. You are more helpful if you pretend to be loyal." Harry spoke quietly, and I nodded, knowing that his words were true despite the growing sickness in my head. I was to be a traitor like Snape, but with the same good intentions. Potter would be my new leader; I would have to perform an unbreakable vow with him for a new life. This realization was almost enough to make me laugh. I would now be loyal to the one man I despised my entire Hogwarts education. The irony was amazing.

"If I am to serve you, and the good of the wizarding world, you know I have to pledge my loyalty so everyone has to trust me." I sneered, hating that I was only slightly less revolting than a house elf.

Ginny looked taken aback by my willingness, her chocolate eyes widening as she looked at Harry. I know in her eyes I could possibly be the new Peter Pettigrew in her growing family. I was a bit hurt at her alarm and lack of trust despite my families' effort to change our views and be more likable. I couldn't blame her though. I was nasty for seven years to her family and husband, and my father gave her the cursed diary. It will take years to gain atleast partial trust from her and Potter. I didn't care much for his squad of do-gooders, but I hoped they would tolerate my help in this war as me being Harry's spy and our growing friendship.

Harry looked back at her, swallowing hard. They knew how risky it was to trust everything to a former death eater, his lack of parents were the result of such misjudgment. She sighed, seeing his resolve harden in his eyes. Second chances are amazing, I almost smirked in thought.

"Ginny will need to perform the bind" Harry grunted, shrugging on his shirt to cover his wounds, his green eyes wincing at the movement. Standing, he crossed the small space, grasping my forearm roughly. My tender death eater mark burned in protest, but I refused to show weakness. Harry grinned briefly, his green eyes watching my blue ones in amusement.

Ginny slowly waddled over, her wand out as she focused on the task at hand. Pointing the wand to our wrist, a golden chain of magic hovered over our hands, much like the one from their wedding.

"Draco Malfoy, do you promise to keep my families whereabouts a secret, to not share anything about my family to anyone who could cause us harm." Ginny looked at me, her eyes hard. "Yes" I agreed, and the chain vanished into our interlocked hands. Harry seemed unfazed, but I flinched at the chill that coursed through my body.

"Do you promise to report information that we are willing to give, on the basis that you will gain us more vital and secret information on the death eaters and your leader?" Ginny seemed slightly more reassured after her first promise she made me agree too. "Yes" I agreed, as a second chain wrapped around our hands.

"Do you promise to be solely loyal to us, as you play the role as a death eater?" Harry looked pleased at this one, as I muttered my last yes. The last chain leaked into our intertwined hands, and we shook. Harry gripped my arm briefly. "You can tell them that the rumors of me as a wolf are true, and you can tell them that I am an auror. That much I can confirm to them. My son, on the other hand, they will never know about if I can help it." Never in my life was I more scared of Potter till than. His green eyes silted warningly as he released a wolven growl. I nodded silently, and he released me. Ginny hugged me briefly, before escorting me to their backyard. I crossed with their wolves to the boundary, before Apperating to Yaxley's home, the most recent headquarters.

I arrived just before anyone important, surprising a few as they yanked out their wands. I rolled my eyes at this, taking my chair that was in the middle of the table. Only a few of the original death eaters were left, many seats were occupied by the newest recruits. Where Voldemort would usually sit, there was a lifted throne which was bewitched to accommodate a smaller body. Interested, I waited patiently for its new owner to arrive.

"It's nice to see a loyal Malfoy amongst us; I thought the last one died." Rodolphus sneered from a chair closest to the throne, his gray eye's glint with threat.

"Too bad you won't have a Lestrange in the ranks, ay Rodolphus? I heard a nasty little rumor that your line dies out when you do." I retorted annoyed, and he seemed to growl, his fingers twitching for his wand. I already had mine under the table, ready to defend myself. The doors swung open than, and a young girl in a green gown slowly made her way to the table. Daisy followed behind in a new gold gown, her neck was attached to a collar and leash, as she was pulled into the room. I gritted my teeth; Potter was going to be unpleased.

The red eyed child glanced around the room coldly, before she seated in the throne. I swallowed, wondering who she was as others wiggled nervously in their seats. Rodolphus was the only calm one.

The little girl motioned for Daisy to sit on the floor, and daisy obeyed. Her green eyes glanced at me in recognition, before she hurriedly looked down at the floor. The golden snake licked at the red eyed child, and she smiled innocently at it, stroking its scales before speaking.

"I called you all here, so I may introduce myself properly as your new mistress. I may look young and sweet, but I promise you that looks are deceiving. I am the daughter to your late lord Voldemort, and his follower Mrs. Lestrange. I am Aurora Riddle- Lestrange. I will only be called Mistress, or miss when addressed, unless you have a death wish." She warned, her serious tone contradicted her childish voice.

"I have a slave that no one will touch without explicit permission from me. She is Daisy, related to the one and only Harry Potter." Aurora continued, glaring as a few whispered than silenced. "I have amazing plans, which require your undying loyalty. I will perfect and make necessary changes; changes that my father failed to realize the value of on his quest for domination. I hope I am the most worthy leader you have" The child finished, motioning for questions. No one dared to ask, so she abruptly left. Daisy looked scared, casting a brief look at me before vanishing from sight.

I remained seated briefly, before Apperating to my home. I had much to ponder before reporting to Potter on these interesting events.


	22. Question's answered

In response to some interesting questions I had found posted from one of my favorite readers Sbmcneil, and implies to other readers who may be confused. I love questions and I encourage readers to ask if they have more.

chapter 20

How did they get to Daisy?

I plan on explaining this similar to how I explained Harry being a werewolf, after this upcoming chapter.

chapter 19

How old is Daisy? Several years by the conversation she had with Luna. Children don't understand 'passed away' it is hard for them to understand dead. I thought she was a baby so now I'm confused.

Forgive me for being so forward when it comes to daisy, but I have a tough time conversing with my young siblings (both one and two) and I am very forward with them. Daisy is very much like Aurora in her development, she understands complex situations quiet well, but unlike Aurora she has a child's speech and mannerisms. Daisy is a year and three months, but acts much older. Both Aurora and Daisy are not like normal Wizard children, both have had experience with magic at very young ages and this causes them to mature faster. I think of it as a genetic deformity, caused by strong paternal heritage (Harry and Voldemort both preformed complex magic at young ages, and thought quiet logical as well). Aurora and Daisy are well matched for reason's I will explain as they grow older. (I plan on creating a small series involving the children)

chapter 18

I'm glad she and the baby are okay, but I'm sorry your description didn't make sense to me. How is she covered head to toe in blood? And why is the 'nurse' cutting her torso to get to the baby? It didn't really sound right, nurses don't perform surgery and they would open her lower abdomen to get the baby out.

I suppose nurse was a horrible term for healer. Regardless, I figured she would be trained for any situation being she works in the ministry. I never had witness a real C- section, so I suppose I over exaggerated. Ron had blood on his hands from holding Hermione and having her against him, as he stroked her hair. That is why there was blood on her head and in her hair.


	23. Chapter 23

Harry Potter and the Unprecedented Situations

Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, nor do I own the Harry Potter characters or franchise.

Warning: Story contains lemon scenes, violent births, death, and mature language.

Chapter Twenty Two

One year three months after the war

Baby Potter

**Ginny's POV:**

Watching Harry appear in and out of the babies room was unnerving. He kept the objects he brought into it covered by his Invisibility cloak, and shot me loving looks as he crossed past me. I was trying to keep my mind off of my surprise, as Teddy showed me a drawing he made of his parents fighting the war. They looked like potatoes, but Tonk's pink hair was unmistakable as the potato people stood back to back, wands drawn. I smiled a bit sadly, but he looked pleased. His eyes flashing purple as he lovingly looked at it.

I supposed me and Harry should have been expecting something of this nature after we attempted to explain why his parent's were gone. Teddy seemed to slowly understand as we explained that his parents fought bad people, and because of their bravery they ended up dying. Harry had an easier time explaining death, his voice was kind as he took teddy into his lap a few weeks ago.

"_Your parents are with mine, watching us both grow with pride. We can't see them, because a thing called death hid them away. Their everywhere though, in the air and in our souls. They won't ever truly be gone, as long as we keep them alive in our hearts. You know I'll always happily answer any questions you have about them, but never doubt their love for you. They fought, so you could live safely." _Harry tried to explain, and it took Teddy a few days, but he seemed to finally understand Harry's point. He found happiness in bragging to Fred Jr. and Daisy about his parents, before Daisy vanished.

"Mum, can we give dis to em?" He happily wondered, and I smiled brighter at him. Nodding, I took the picture from him.

"When we visit where they stay we can show them" I promised, pocketing the picture to show Harry later. Teddy had taken to calling me and Harry "Ma and Da", we didn't discourage him, instead we allowed him to fill the void in his life. Harry wished he had someone he could look too like Teddy did, while he grew in Dudley's shadow.

Wincing slightly, I held my tummy as another contraction pulsed. They were not as spread apart as they were this morning, leading me to think I was closer to birth. Waiting for it to pass, Teddy looked at me worried. His small hands rested over mine as he waited for me to reassure him. Taking a deep breath, I waited till Harry returned empty handed. Harry noticed my distress, and rushed over. His green eyes were wide with excitement.

"Do I need to fetch Nikki?" He wondered breathless, his hands running through his growing hair as he watched me. He kept glancing at my stomach worriedly, and I supposed he had a good reason for concern. He ordered more appointments for our pregnancy after witnessing Roses birth, his nerves breached an all time high since than.

"I think I can hold on for a while, Teddy should go to Gran Weasley though" I smiled reassuringly to them both, Teddy seemed to brighten up. My mother always spoiled him with treats when he got to stay over, and Fred Jr. would be there to cause mischief with.

"Right" Harry muttered, and I slipped him the drawing into his robe pocket as he kneeled to lift Teddy up. Harry looked at me curiously, while he held Teddy firmly to his chest. I merely blew them both a kiss, as Harry disapperated to my mothers.

Holding the sofa for support, I pulled myself off the floor. Wincing, I paused as another strong contraction hit. Resting my head briefly on the arm of the chair, I took deep breaths as I waited for it to subside. Shaking slightly, I made my way to the bathroom. The pregnancy was a secret, so Harry and I took no chances at the Healers. We paid Nikki extra for her house visits, and made an agreement that she would help us deliver at the house. Reaching the tub, I started the warm water. Harry and I decided it would possibly be less stressful if I had the privilege of birthing at home, and in a warm tub.

Harry popped in, hurrying to help me undress as he spoke. "Nikki is on her way, and mum requested to be the first to visit after James Sirius is born." I nodded in agreement, staggering slightly as a stronger contraction hit. Harry held me firmly, helping me into the tub as I remained partially dressed. Soaking, I leaned back and sighed relieved. The warm water helped release some of the tension in my back as Harry rubbed my shoulders. We both figured we were in for a long night, as we waited on Nikki.

"I can't wait to hold him" Harry muttered, and I smiled lightly at him. This child was very important to him; it meant he was not the last Potter in his blood line. Harry kissed my brow, taking my hand as I winced through another contraction. I squeezed tightly, but Harry seemed unfazed. His green eyes held mine, and I gritted my teeth through the pain. I could survive this with him. I survived the Carrows, and Riddle, and I knew that parenthood was a new adventure that we would both support each other in.

Nikki popped in than, her wrinkles and experienced eyes causing me to relax a bit, pleased that someone with the proper experience was here. Nikki pulled on a pair of sterile gloves, her eyes kind as she entered the foot of the tub. Crouching, she kneeled at my legs.

"Sweetie, I need to see how far along you are." She smiled assuring, and I parted my legs. She prodded with her fingers, her brows shooting upwards as she looked at me surprised.

"How long have you been in labor?" She wondered, her voice sounded impressed.

"About an hour, the pains only started to get annoying now though." I murmured, Harry seemed surprised, but Nikki smiled at me in awe.

"You're nearly dilated fully, and you're only now complaining about pain? Child, I only wonder how much you could handle." She praised her voice slightly more serious as I blushed.

"Your about nine centimeters, and your water broke a short while ago. Im lucky I got here in time, or Harry would have had to take control" She teased lightly, and Harry flinched. I held his hand tightly, grunting as a long contraction rippled up my spine and through my torso. I held my breath briefly, only releasing it as the pain subsided to a level I could tolerate.

As we waited, and I panted through a half hour of contractions, I started to feel pressure in my lower body. Nikki checked my dilation, and smiled widely.

"On the next contraction push Mrs. Potter. James is making his way out to meet you."

I gasped, taking a long breath and pushing hard as a tough contraction embraced me. I grunted, the pressure grew in my pelvis as I pushed. I felt the blood and grime flow out, but the pressure remained as Nikki allowed me to breath.

Harry stroked my hair, muttering about how great I was doing as he peered around me and between my legs. He was eager to catch the first glimpse of the son that would strengthen his own bond with his deceased father and make him less lonely in the world. Besides Petunia and Daisy, James would be his only living relative.

Breathing deeply, I resumed my pushing. The stress at my pelvis strengthened, and I cried out in pain. It was nearly unbearable, as I felt like my torso was being shattered. Harry kissed my head, and Nikki cheered encouragements. Relaxing briefly, the water caressed my muscles soothingly and I pushed again.

Nikki reached between my legs, and Harry's eyes widened animatedly as he gazed between my legs once more. The pain was still intense, but the pressure seemed to have carried lower.

"I see black hair" Harry retorted, and I smiled tiredly. I wanted to hold my baby; I wanted to caress his black hair that matched his fathers. I wanted to hold him to my breast and see the little guy that fluttered within me for ten months.

"One more hard push Gin" Harry stroked my Hair, his eyes focused on mine again. He could see how tired I was, how stressed my body was. His eyes were full of mixed emotions. He was proud, excited and happy. His eyes were also full of worry for me. I nodded, focusing on him as I used my strength. Pushing, I felt the baby slip out, the pressure blissfully receded. Nikki held him out of the water, using a suction tool to clear his mouth and nostrils. James Sirius Potter II; released the most beautiful sound in the world. He cried clear, strong, and healthy.

Harry removed himself from my side briefly to fetch a large towel. Kneeling into the tub with the towel open, Nikki leaned in and placed him within my husband's arms. Harry seemed to melt, his green eyes welling up as he cut the cord with his wand. Taking James into his chest, he warmed our son. James seemed to recognize him, because his wailing subsided until he was silent. His body squirming as he warmed, but Harry held him tightly, his free hand stroking James face and his wet black mess of hair. I watched Harry slowly pull his sons face to his own, as he kissed his tiny head. Harry looked at me, and he smiled widely, his eyes hard with the purpose of protecting his family as he joined my side, sitting on the edge of the tub.

The afterbirth was only slightly less hard to remove, but after I finished Nikki helped me get out of the tub. I was stitched up slightly, Harry watching with pierced lips as I winced. James wailed, his lips puckering like Rose when she is hungry as he wiggled in his fathers embrace.

Nikki escorted me to our room, helping me redress into robes and fresh knickers with a thick pad. As I lay in bed, Harry laid James across my chest, and he seemed to know what to do. He nuzzled my breast, and I flushed not knowing how to feed him. Harry sat next to me as he watched Nikki explain how to hold James, and he eagerly latched on. My nipples ached and I flinched, the milk slowly and painfully inching through my body and into James. He grunted happily, snuggling close as I supported him, his baby scent filling my nose and Harry rested his head upon my arm, watching James and me with a small smile.

Harry paid Nikki handsomely for her secret keeping and help, and she flushed embarrassed. Smiling at us, she wished us luck before vanishing with a pop.

"You never fail to amaze me" Harry murmured, his face nuzzling my shoulder affectionately. My hands were full of James, and I was too tired to do anything but lean into Harry. My eyes closed sleepily as I adjusted to the dull pain of James feeding.

"Love you" I muttered, finding Harry comfortable enough as I drifted. Harry kissed my head, and I knew he would take James when he finished. Sleep grasped me, and I happily embraced it.

**Harry's POV:**

Ginny's heart slowed as her breathing did, and I knew she was sleeping. Keeping my eyes on our son, I admired his sleek black hair and pale complexion. His eyes were closed as he suckled; Ginny's hold was quiet firm even in sleep.

I thought of my mother and father holding and caring for me when I was born. We were almost the same age as them; my father was only a year older than I, and my mother my age. I looked at my son, quiet amazed that he primarily seemed to take after me. I hoped that I would be able to keep him and Teddy safe, find Daisy, and keep Luna from harming herself. She was admitted to St. Mungos for her own safety, after I caught her attempting to destroy her memory. She was miserable after loosing Daisy and Dudley.

James hiccupped, unlatching from Ginny and grunting. I picked him up, careful to not wake Gin as I placed her robe over her exposed breast and removed myself from the bed carefully. Ginny only yawned, easily drifting into a deeper sleep.

Burping James with the corner of the towel he wore, I walked him to his new room he shared with Teddy. Teddy had his side decorated with wolves that changed color in the forbidden forest, while James had a mural of my stag and his mother's horse patronus dancing together under moonlight. I worked hard on both murals, hoping to surprise Ginny and Teddy.

I held James with one arm, while searching his drawers for warm clothes. I found a nappy and a golden lion jumper, socks, a white onesie, and some burgundy sweats that had a snitch on the left leg. Dressing him, I cuddled him in the rocking chair, murmuring to him stories about his paternal grandparents.

AN: I hope the questions I answered helped people understand. Next is Daisy and Draco. I hope James birth made since! I have the opening song to _A Very potter musical_ in my head. You know the one, about returning to Hogwarts!


	24. Chapter 24

Harry Potter and the Unprecedented Situations

Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, nor do I own the Harry Potter characters or franchise.

Warning: Story contains lemon scenes, violent births, death, and mature language.

Chapter Twenty Three

One year three months after the war

Searching and Surprises

**Malfoy's POV:**

Apperating to Potter's, I paused at his boundary line. I knew that today was the best time to finally explain about Daisy's predicament, but it was also the day for a large baby shower for Hermione and Ginny. Astoria gazed at me with her dark eyes curiously as she gripped my arm; our gifts were being carried by my new house elf, Dobby and Winky's daughter, Binky.

Thanks to Granger, the rules for owning a house elf were quite different. They had to have a few days off within the month, and you can possibly get the privilege revoked if you were guilty of abuse. Harry had Kretcher still, but he was now dying of old age. Harry allowed Kretcher to remain at the Blacks household, where the elf wished to die.

"What's wrong?" Astoria frowned, tilting her head up to kiss my chin. I shook my head, my bond and loyalty preventing me from explaining. Astoria sighed, slowly leading me into the boundary line. Freddy bounded towards us, his golden eyes observant as Sarafina fluttered around Binky. Binky seemed embarrassed, her pointed ears drooping as her large eyes remained on me.

Pressing on, we were greeted by Harry. He whistled low, and the wolves retreated. Freddy's eyes glazed over Potter before he padded into the house, Sarafina trailing him. Harry looked more stressed. His glasses hung slightly crooked, as his green eyes shined lightly in welcome. He had slight bags under his eyes, and I swallowed. I hoped children wouldn't drain me as it did him.

"Thank you for coming" Harry sighed, running his fingers through his untidy hair. Astoria smiled warmly, retreating from my side to embrace Harry. Harry shook my hand, but his eyes wanted an explanation about the meeting. I nodded, and he smiled slightly, releasing my grip and leading us into his home.

Ginny was seated in the kitchen, her arms full of a bundled mini Potter. The child was quiet thin looking, his black hair shining on his head, and warm rosy cheeks were the most predominant feature on his face. His pink lips occasionally parted, puckering in an almost comedic way. Astoria smiled brightly, her eyes examining the child with longing. I squeezed her hand, my lips holding a smile, but my eyes hardened. She nodded in understanding, but slipped away to coo over the child. We both knew that we couldn't have a child until the next and hopefully final war ended. I was the most dangerous pawn this time, and she understood that a child was unpractical while I was still considered an active death eater.

Binky was standing quietly behind me, trying to be kind to Potter's curious godson. Teddy was lightly touching her long ears, his own morphing to match as he giggled. Binky looked scandalized, but I snickered amused, causing Harry to look. Harry's face was priceless. His brow curved as he laughed a full hearted belly laugh. Ginny glanced at us, her face breaking into a grin as she watched at a distance.

"Binky you can place the gifts on Harry's kitchen table, and return to cleaning." I lightly ordered. She nodded, slightly relieved as she excused herself from the boy's hands. Placing the gifts onto Harry's lifted table with slight difficulty, she vanished to return to my home.

Astoria was entranced by James, too busy holding his small fingers and stroking his nose to bother looking at Teddy's transformation. Harry nudged me, winking slightly, and I shook my head with a slight glare. He frowned, seeming to understand but looked at Astoria thoughtfully.

Ginny considered something briefly, before holding her son out to my fiancée. Astoria looked surprised, cradling James perfectly as she took a seat at the table. She looked amazing holding a baby, and I was a bit sad that we would have to wait.

Suddenly, Angelina entered the room, holding a ginger child in her arms. The toddler looked amazingly like the twins, his chocolate complexion the main difference as it matched his mothers. I wondered which one fathered it as I remembered her dancing at the Yule ball with one. I hoped it was not Fred, somehow finding that thought troubling. Angelina placed the squirming toddler down and it sprinted to Teddy, laughing at his Elvin ears. "No running Fred!" She scolded, and I held back from frowning.

Angelina must have seen my distress, because she gave me a meaningful smile. "We named him after George's brother, and I suppose it is interesting that you're here. I was under the impression you and Harry didn't get along." She accused as her voice trailed curious.

I glanced briefly at Harry and he shrugged, his eyes trailing to watch the two boys as Teddy amused Fred by shifting his body into interesting combinations.

"The war changed everything" I admitted, and she nodded accepting the truth. Retreating, she joined Ginny and Astoria at the table, her gray/ green eyes brightening as she observed Harry's Heir.

"Spitting image of you Harry, Ginny and you did well on this handsome devil" She teased, kissing the babes head. Ginny smiled, mysteriously looking like she was holding something back from Angelina. Harry noticed, pressing his fingers to his lips and she nodded. I briefly wondered what that was about.

"It's going to be quiet alright! Ginny has her most handsome brother here, ready to cause some laughs and meet his Nephew." George Bellowed from the doorway, causing his son to jump spooked. "Daddy!" Fred Jr. smiled, rushing into his father and dragging Teddy along. George scooped his son up, resting him over his shoulder as the child giggled. Teddy seemed to be inspired, as he grasped George's leg and wrapped his legs around it.

Angelina rolled her eyes, smiling, as Astoria gave James back to Ginny. Astoria watched George amused as well.

George noticed his baby sister holding his nephew, and smiled brightly. Stumbling forward, both boys laughed crazily as George admired the child. "Looks nothing like Harry" He teased, winking at Harry briefly. Harry laughed lightly, but remained weary. I understood. It was hard for George to do this without Fred, and we both saw through his facade.

Ginny smiled at her older brother with encouragement, and stood up from her seat with slight difficulty. It was only a few days since James was born, so she clearly had some discomfort still. Harry hurried to help her walk, as she closed the space between herself and her brother. George placed his son on the floor, and Fred groaned, leading Teddy outside to play.

She handed James over, and George held the boy firmly and protectively. He looked at Ginny curiously, and she smiled brightly.

"We want you and Angelina as his god parents… We couldn't think of anyone else who would be as fun but protective as you brother" She admitted, and I smiled slightly in agreement as I watched. He was the only weasel I got along with.

George looked surprised, but agreed. James started fussing, so Ginny took him, excusing herself to feed him. Harry, George, Angelina, Astoria and I began to set up the party in her absence. The image of Daisy's pleading eyes haunted my mind as I helped with the streamers.

As the party progressed, I couldn't help but noticed only a handful of people seemed to want me around. I could careless normally, but I couldn't help but let it sour my evening slightly. I was here, mingling and serving the right cause this time around and only a small handful seemed to care. My major Malfoy ego was bruised.

Ginny, George, and Harry seemed to care enough to explain the situation to anyone who was curious. Ron was miffed that I was here to help celebrate the birth of his daughter, and flatly ignored me. Hermione was more curious, her mind more forgiving as she adamantly chatted to me about Rose, work at the Ministry, and the search for Daisy. Guilt enclosed around my throat as I struggled to remain focused as everyone enjoyed themselves. Astoria was concerned at my robotic nature, but I rebuffed her attempts at trying to understand. She hid her concern after a while, leaving me with a small peck on the lips to gossip with Angelina, Cho, Luna (Who returned to live permanently with the Potter's after they found out she was expecting), and a number of other D.A members.

Someone grabbed my arm, shocking me enough that my first reaction was to go for my wand. Harry's voice growled against my ear in warning, and I sighed annoyed, hiding it in my robes once more.

Slightly more relaxed than me, he dragged me upstairs and into his office. Posters of wanted fugitives caused my mouth to twitch amused. I had recently left a meeting with these men, and Potter has there faces on his wall.

He released his grip on me, and I sneered at my wrinkled sleeve annoyed. Harry ignored my expression, his green eyes piercing mine with determination and steel. My eyes were locked onto his, and I couldn't help the words that flowed out my mouth.

"Voldemort's daughter has her."

My voice was clear, quiet loud, and convicted the hopes of a child that pierced my soul. I explained the slave collar, the strong magic I expected to be connected to it. I explained Aurora's parentage and plans to gain power. I explained her maturity, and how much she resembled Daisy in her growth. Harry listened, his green eyes hard in thought. He was trying to think of a way to save his baby cousin.

"I promised Luna, and I can't abandon family. I need your help with this impossible task Draco" He murmured, his face and expression somewhere else as he continued brainstorming.

"That's part of the reason I now serve you" I sighed tiredly.

Harry thanked me, and kindly escorted me back to the party, joining Ginny and Hermione in gifts. Ginny seemed to see how exhausted I was, because she picked mine out first, Hermione followed. Ginny ripped open the paper covering, her eyes widening as she smiled brightly at me and Astoria, her brown eyes glistened a bit with excitement.

"You found Harry's family crest? How in bloody Merlin did you manage that?" She exclaimed as Harry's face was frozen with surprise. He reached over her and James to stroke the goblin made golden crest. It was huge, and I was surprised Binky had the strength to wrap it.

"His father was pureblood, and once a line is considered gone their Crest is vaulted with the next powerful pure family as a reminder of lost blood. My father didn't enjoy having it cast upon us, and hid it away. I only recently found it with Kretcher's help. Everyone assumed Harry died, and when it turned out their was still a Potter around he forgot to give it to the rightful family." I stopped; Ginny was beaming happily as I spoke, James slept across her chest.

Hermione opened hers with a smile, Astoria picked out her gift. It was a Silver rose pendant for Hermione to wear. Gold flakes cornered each petal, and Hermione's fingers brushed over it adoringly. A matching silver band with a thorn imprint accompanied it, meant for Ron. Ron watched me suspiciously, as Hermione watered up with joy. Rose was propped against Ron's chest, enabling Hermione to get up and hug us both esthetically. I hugged her back a bit nervously, Astoria was more comfortable. Hermione and Ginny finished opening their gifts, but none matched mine or my fiancée.

I had some hope for a normal life, hopefully within the next year.

AN: I know I said I would do a Daisy POV, but being it is rather short I am going to put it off till next chapter. I hope this was entertaining! Ill have the first taste of war soon on your lips and minds.


	25. Chapter 25

Harry Potter and the Unprecedented Situations

Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, nor do I own the Harry Potter characters or franchise.

Warning: Story contains lemon scenes, violent births, death, and mature language.

Chapter Twenty Four

Nineteen Years after the war

Prophecy of love and war pt.1

**Daisy's POV:**

"_Daddy" I whispered, ignoring the coffin that laid his body as I snuck away from Cousin Harry, Gin, Momma, Mione, Ron and a number of others in my family. Seeing my father's face in the dense trees, I smiled brightly, my small body easily escaping everyone's vision as I crept behind legs and towards the forest. Stumbling over fallen branches and large exposed roots, my toddler form slowly and clumsily made its way to my father. He smiled lightly; stretching his arms open as I eagerly ran for his embrace. My father held me tightly, firmly, glancing at a rather large tree nearby. A hooded figure slipped out of the shield of the trunk, his wand aimed at my face. Daddy held me tightly, but his face slowly began to contort into a older man with handsome features. Blond hair and gray eyes slowly appeared, canceling out my fathers face. I opened my mouth to scream in horror, the hooded man rushing over and with a flick of his wand silenced me. Gagging, I sobbed, and gold dust appeared at the end of the unknown wand, my vision blurring as I passed out. _

Awaking with trembling hands, I sat up in bed, my satin sheets comforting as I sighed. Caressing the chain around my throat, I reached behind it for the locket. Opening it, I smiled softly at my mother and father. Cousin Harry's consort gave me daily news about family, and although I was raised and stuck here my entire life it seemed, I knew no one was giving up.

I knew I had twin sisters beyond these walls and my chains, both attending Hogwarts now. Dragon told me how having them saved my mother Luna from herself as she concentrated on raising them. Starlet and Solar I believed were their names.

I knew Harry had three children, his daughter Lilly the only one cursed with his gene of shifting. His second son, Albus, just recently started attending Hogwarts with Dragons son Scorpius. James was reentering his seventh year after failing most of his classes, mostly because of Fred Jr. and Teddy's influence, much to his parent's dismay. Rose and Victorie were teachers at Hogwarts now, as Fred Jr. ran his fathers joke shop with Teddy. Harry and Ginny helped Ron and Hermione by surrogating Hugo the same time Lilly was conceived.

Smiling to myself, I closed my eyes briefly, waiting on Dragon to leave me a new letter. I had no idea about his true identity; his letters were always imprinted with a dragon stamp instead of a signature. I supposed that was wise of him, hiding who he was to avoid punishment if my mistress found out.

Getting out of bed, I pulled the straps up on my gown and crossed the room to my dresser. Fishing out a comb, I brushed out my long golden locks with a slight smile, my green eyes shinning with hope as I thought. Dragon promised everyone was prepared to fight within the week, and I relished the idea of freedom and family. Dressing in one of the elegant gowns Aurora provided, I heard a light knock and noticed a slip of parchment folded through the crack beneath the door. Eagerly, I rushed over and retrieved it, my eyes widened as I read the words I hoped to hear since I was small.

_Freedom, tonight. _

_Prepare to take flight, sweetling._

_**Followed by a dragon stamp**. _

Using wandless magic like I was adapt at doing, I destroyed the evidence happily. Feeling the cool flame in my palm die down, I retreated from my room to join my mistress, excitement flaring in my breast as I repeated the few lines he left.

Freedom. Flight. Tonight.

I could kiss him for that; I smiled; ignoring the odd looks the men gave as I passed.

Knocking on Aurora's heavy door, it slowly creaked open. Entering, I followed the sound of water as I approached her cautiously. Sheev was relaxing at the edge of the tub, hissing softly as I entered. I kneeled, lowering my head in respect as Aurora exited the shower, dripping wet.

Her wet hands caressed my hair, as she bid me to look up. Her sleek body was intimidating, muscles rippling in her smooth arms as she smiled softly at me. She was years older than I, closer to her thirty's as I only just entered my twenties. Her red eyes were warm on mine as she allowed me to stand.

"I have something for you lovely" She murmured, and I smiled lightly, leaning into her hand. In all honesty, I loved her. She was cruel, but rarely to me. She abused her followers but confided in me her dreams and ambitions; I was more like a living diary than a slave. She spoiled me, adored me, and I honestly believed loved me. She may be half of a monster, but she was human. I only wished she cared enough to free me.

"What is it mistress?" I whispered my voice rough with desire. Her eyes widened slightly, as she smiled happily, her fingers tracing my lips.

"A prophecy, if you care to hear it." She smiled, and I dared to imagine love in her voice as she grabbed my chain and led me to her room. I admired her body as she seemed to glide, her body twisting snakelike as she crossed into her large bedroom. I worshiped her curves, her breast, the cream of her skin, and exotic eyes. I craved to show how much I loved her, but knew that it was futile. She never expressed the want of me in her bed, only the warmth of men that were unworthy of her.

She released her hold on me, her dark hair hiding her face as she kneeled below her bed. Pulling out her pensive, she looked at me with a nod. "Go ahead" She allowed, as I neared curiously.

Holding my hand, much to my surprise, we both dive in.

Swirls of color disoriented me as we plunged into the depths of memories. Slowly, everything focuses into the conference room. All her followers were crowded into seats, a blonde haired man sat closest to her and I remembered him from my childhood.

"Malfoy, I hear you retrieved my prophecy" Aurora cooed, smiling coldly at him. He curtly nodded, passing her an orb. Curious, I approached closer, a soft voice echoed in my head.

_From the loins of two foes_

_Servitude brings forth two unlikely lovers_

_One may lighten the other, as power corrupts_

_Death to all if failed _

_Ice caresses the loveliest of flower_

_Both evenly matched_

_Love is their savior_

Aurora nudged me, her cold eyes curious as she smiled. "You hear it too? My Daisy, it must be about us." She muses, as we begin to be pulled from the memory.

Disoriented, I sway on my feet and she laughs, her voice bell- like as she steady's me. Watching me, she smiles mysteriously.

"Do you love me?" She wonders, her red eyes lighten to a cherry red as she watches me. Her stance relaxed, as she guides me to her bed. Surprised, I freeze, by breath rises as I realize the magnitude of the situation. I am finally on my mistresses bed, and I am about to admit the truth. I smile widely, and her brow rises, seemingly unamused.

"I love you" I admit, staring at her hard, my voice serious as I calm.

With no warning, and with emotion, she kisses me deeply. Her tongue flickers over my lips, and I happily allow her entrance into my mouth with a moan. She pushes me to lie down, as she straddles my waist, her cold wet body pressing into my dress, and I struggle to not do anything but savor her kissing.

Aurora nips my lips, guiding my hand to her breast. Warmth spreads through us, as sparks of magic generate through us both. I squeeze her slight chest, grazing her nipple with my thumb. She shivers standing and smiling at me with cold eyes.

"You're a virgin, yes?" She questions, and I nod. She smiles brightly pleased.

"I have a condition to freeing you" She whispers, and I freeze at her words surprised, she smiles wider.

"Marry me, and help me reorder the wizarding world. Imagine a half breed and mudblood ruling and uniting everyone by using our combined power. No one has been able to unite all blood. I have pure families as my puppets; all I need is someone to help me pass laws. Your cousin and family have the connections I need, and according to the prophecy you are meant to balance me."

My thoughts are clouded as I consider her words. "What laws would you pass?" I ask, after a long moment of silence.

"I would force everyone to intermarry. Hate would be eradicated. That is what my father failed to realize, we should embrace the differences and mix magical blood. Breeding with muggles who have no magical blood in their history would be outlawed, only to preserve and keep magic strong. I admit that since your cousin has taken over the auror office, everything is more complicated. I only ordered the death of your father, and your kidnapping, to make him more pliable. I never expected to fall in love."

She pauses, and I see real fear in her hues. I nod, my throat thick as I agree. "I will marry you, but I want to meet my family now."

She nods, understanding. Kissing my throat, I smile softly. We make love, her expert hands caressing and thrusting as pain and pleasure ripple through my body. My tongue laps at her cunt, my lips tugging her sensitive flesh between her legs as we claim each others bodies. Green and red eyes smolder with desire.

I am Daisy Alice Dudley, future ruler of the world. I am Mudblood but more powerful than most. I am the second cousin to Harry James Potter; and fiancée to Voldemort's daughter.

Could anyone object to equality? How about love?

Not if I can help it.

**AN: Only a few more chapters, and than I'll post a sequel if demand is high (or if I still feel connected to my plot like I am now). I love everyone who gives me the time of day! I want to see more reviews, my lovely's. Special thanks to Sbmcneil, and WeasleySeeker, for help, opinions, encouragement, and questions. **

**So, any opinions? I assume you all guessed Draco was Dragon. Sorry if Rose is older than J.K.R intended, I figured that being she is older than James im my slight plot changes, and smarter, she would be a young teacher, not a student now. I figured, as rulers, and with Harry's guidance, a new system would work to unite the wizarding world, not degrade it like Voldemort intended. Mind you, Harry or Draco have no idea about the intent of Aurora's plans. Next chapter will be war, and a important character passes! Muahaha :b **


	26. Chapter 26

Harry Potter and the Unprecedented Situations

Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, nor do I own the Harry Potter characters or franchise.

Warning: Story contains lemon scenes, violent births, death, and mature language.

Chapter Twenty Five

Nineteen Years after the war

Prophecy of love and war pt.2

**Harry's POV:**

"Are you positive mum that you can handle both Lily and Hugo?" Ginny wondered, watching her aged mother with concern. Hermione and Ron were giving there son love, and Lily was tending her wounds from our shared full moon. I sighed, unable to hide my worry. I had a war to fight tonight, and I could possibly be leaving my daughter and sons parentless.

When Ginny was pregnant with Lily and Hugo, we were surprised to find out that our daughter shifted in the womb. Ginny refused to terminate the pregnancies, instead remained in bed throughout the pregnancy. Along with a steady diet each full moon from the wolfsbane potion, the less Ginny moved, the less Lily was inclined to move, furthering protecting my wife and Hugo from danger.

After their births, Lily and Hugo were bonded much like Gred and Forge. Ginny had mothering instincts for them both, and seemed to be worried for them as we prepared to leave to fight. Hugo was clutching Hermione sobbing, begging for them to return safe. Ron looked torn, his fingers caressing his son's back in comfort as Hermione embraced Hugo, kissing his head and speaking quietly.

Ginny was reassured that her mother was perfectly capable of caring for our youngest, and with tears in her eyes, Mrs. Weasley embraced us all. "Return safe" she pleaded, before returning to the stove to cook the kids' lunch. I couldn't help but frown at her tears, as I took Ginny's hand and marched up the stairs at the Burrow to Lily's room.

Pausing at Lily's door, I kissed Ginny lightly on the head before opening it. Lily was looking over our family album in her bed, her copper hair tied back messily as she stroked our wedding photo. Her young eyes were red from tears as she shyly glanced up. I automatically ran my fingers through my thinning scalp, swallowing as I watched my only daughter cry over very real possibilities. Ginny hurriedly rushed over, climbing next to Lily to caress her hair and kiss her forehead. Ginny was doing her best not to cry, murmuring that we loved her.

Joining them, I sat behind them both, my arms firmly holding both my girl's waist. I reassured them both that I loved them and me and Ginny both promised to do what we could to return home safe. Lily's sobbing grew as she turned to embrace us, exclaiming her love to us both. After a long, poignant pause, we pulled apart. Giving our daughter one last declaration of love, and kisses, we returned downstairs to collect Ron and Hermione.

Ron was holding a very distressed Hermione as they waited outside for us. Hugo was no where, and without questioning why I held Ginny's hand as I led them to the property border. Silence consumed us, as we crossed the border and apperated to the forest residence.

We were greeted by Bill, Charlie, George, Angelina, Teddy, James, Fred Jr., Rose, Percy, Fleur, Belvian, Neville, members of the D.A, a number of Auror's, Kingsley, and Luna. Everyone knew the risk this war entitled, and they looked at me for instruction.

"We will Apperate as close as we can to the property, and ambush. It is a bit of a suicide attempt in every way, but Draco has provided maps and we all know enough magic to defend ourselves. Daisy has been captive for far too long." I growled, and everyone agreed in murmurs.

"It would be wise to split into pairs, but it is optional. This is a rescue mission, but if possible I would like to capture Voldemort's Heir. She is far too dangerous for a single individual, so approach her with caution. If anyone happens to find Daisy before Luna, Ginny, or I, protect her and send a patronus to either one of us. I want everyone to have extreme caution; I cannot imagine losing any of you this afternoon."

Pausing in my speech, I gestured for Kingsley to take over. He held my shoulder with a slight squeeze, murmuring that my speech was well said. Leaving him to give orders, I joined James and Teddy as they chatted animatedly about defensive spells. Reaching into my pocket, I withdrew Teddy's drawing of his parents at the Hogwarts battle. Teddy stopped talking, looking at me curiously as James watched intently.

Smoothing out the worn and tattered corners, I handed him the old parchment. He took it from me, Ginny smiling softly at my side as she watched his expression. He first looked confused, but something seemed to click. His mouth twitched into an amused smile, his turquoise hair shifting into a hot pink as he traced his mother's potato person.

Pocketing it, he smiled happily, pulling me and Ginny into a warm hug. James laughed lightly, not sure why Teddy was suddenly so elated but accepting the strange behavior none the less. Kissing Ginny's cheek, he pulled away.

"Thank you mum and dad." Was all he said, but the happiness in his eyes said more. He looked almost like the troublemaking toddler I knew eighteen years prior.

James was pulled into an embrace by Ginny; her kisses only reached his chin as she hugged him. He easily towered over us both, and it was a wonder at where he got his height.

Laughing nervously, he pulled us three into a tight hug. It amazed me that

our son took after me so much as I observed his untidy black hair. Ginny started tearing up, but James wiped her face with his fingers, smiling brightly and optimistic.

"You knew that uncle Neville would never hold me back from coming, I have a taste for adventure…" He pulled away slightly, Teddy and him laughing as he gave me a pointed look. "Wouldn't know where I get that from, ay dad?"

I shook my head amused, and Ginny calmed down some. The room's atmosphere turned from scared and worried, to hopeful and determined as we all pulled our wands out. "On the count of three we move" Kingsley ordered, and the room grew silent.

"One"

"Two"

"NOW!"

Holding Ginny's hand, I focused on the most recent home the death eaters were hiding in. Feeling the familiar pull, Ginny and I drifted through darkness before settling on solid ground. Ginny swayed, and I helped her steady before crouching and rushing into the mansion's entrance. Spotting James, Fred JR., George and Teddy, she gave me a pleading look. Sighing in understanding, I pulled her into a wall and kissed her briefly but passionately.

Releasing her, she nodded, and I remembered the young, strong woman that fought at Hogwarts, who developed into the woman I loved. Mouthing "I love you", she rushed ahead, joining our son and family.

Knowing I was on my own for now, I pulled out my invisibility cloak. Fingering the soft silk, I pulled it over my head and kneeled low, slowly maneuvering up the stairs that I knew held Daisy's and Aurora's respected chambers. Invisible, I carefully avoided bumping into death eaters as they rushed passed me. Pointing my wand at a few I didn't recognize, I whispered "Stupefy".

The one in front that I hit fell forward, tripping the others that ran from behind him. I withheld the urge to laugh at the domino effect, as a tangled mass of angry death eaters attempted to untangle themselves.

Using the distraction, I nearly ran up the stairs, mostly covered by my cloak. No one noticed it was me, and I was relieved, as I counted doors, trying to find Aurora's room.

My eyes finally landed on a solid and large oak wood door, fitting to Draco's description. Pointing my wand at the slender handle, I muttered "Alohomora". It silently swung open, and I briefly froze. Hearing whispers, and soft giggles, I was rendered confused. I was expecting cry's of pain… not tender murmurs.

Silently, I crept forward, my wand firm in my hand as I moved on to investigate. Passing a bathroom, I now stood directly in front of a large four post bed. Falling to my knees in disbelief, I witnessed the impossible. Daisy was mostly naked, resting in the arms of a slightly older looking female. Her lips were curved into a delighted smile, her neck clear of the choker collar Draco claimed she wore. The locket that held her family picture was still upon her neck, as she talked about some sort of wedding plans.

The older female seemed content as well. Her red eyes gleamed with emotion as she listened intently, but her face was tense as she seemed slightly distracted. Suddenly, a large golden Boa slipped past me by mere inches, slipping up the post and into the bed. Daisy stopped talking in mid sentence, as she watched Aurora.

Aurora and the snake conversed for quiet a while, her harsh whispers sent shivers up my spine as I realized how much Voldemort influenced her. I recognized some words from memory, my teeth grinding in alarm. "Trespassers, fight, death". Apparently, the snake was a spy of sorts. My fears were confirmed, when the snake she tenderly referred to as "Sheev", reared its body and looked directly at me.

With a wave of her hand, a fit of magic coursed through me and my cloak flew off. Alarmed, I held my wand tightly as Aurora's smile grew blissfully. Daisy looked surprised, hiding behind Aurora as she pulled the covers to her chin. Her green eyes slanted, and she gasped. "Cousin Harry?"

I refused to look away from them; Aurora was having a fit of giggles.

"Indeed my love!" She managed; stroking Daisy's golden hair as she proudly left her body uncovered. "What brings you to my lair, oh noble and great _Boy who lived._ " She teased, her red eyes slitting as she mocked. "Im assuming _you're_ here to steal my bride away" She accused, Sheev spitting at me as she shook violently.

"Is that true?" I asked Daisy, and she nodded, her eyes softening. "I love her cousin, I know it is hard to believe but she is good to me. Her ambitions are honorable, I assure you. She wishes to unite full bloods and pure, not segregate them like her father successfully achieved." Daisy defended her fiancée, cuddling closer to Aurora. Aurora seemed to agree with the extent of Daisy's words, watching me carefully.

"If you wish to press the subject, I will happily be questioned later. There are more pressing matters at hand now. Sheev informed me that there is a fight brewing, and I wish to put an end to this foolishness before too many are killed." Suspicious, I lowered my wand to my waist, showing I would not harm them.

Daisy and Aurora seemed pleased, and seconds passed before Daisy shyly requested for Aurora to retrieve robes. Aurora seemed amused at Daisy's embarrassment, but consented, and with a snap of her fingers two robes flew into the room from behind me. Adverting my eyes and body, I waited till both woman were fully covered before looking at them.

Daisy waited loyally as Aurora placed Sheev upon her shoulders. Leading Daisy and I, Aurora led us out of her room and down a hidden set of stairs. Pointing my wand behind me, I summoned my cloak. It zoomed into my hands, and I tucked it into my robes pocket safe. Daisy grasped my hand, smiling reassuringly and wondering at me. I smiled briefly back, before adverting my gaze back to Sheev and Aurora.

She led us through a trap wall at the foot of the stairs, and I gazed upon the bloody room with terror. In only an hour, there were a mass of bodies piling up. They were death eaters I noticed relieved, but wondered where everyone went. Aurora paused at one man, his aged face and closed eyes made him unrecognizable, but Aurora seemed distressed.

"Foolish old man…" She sighed, before kneeling to kiss his cold cheek. "Rodolphus, father in so many ways, give mother my love." She whispered, before continuing. I looked at his gray face with surprise, but continued behind her. I needed to know if my family was safe.

Hearing loud crashes, and yelps of pain, we approached the new war arena cautiously. Ginny noticed me first; her lapse of concentration gave her dueling opponent the edge he needed to finish the duel.

"Zane!" Aurora shouted in warning, but it was too late. With a fast thrust of his wand, a green light erupted with astonishing force. Hitting my beautiful, brave, talented wife above her breast.

"NO!" I roared, dashing at her with all the speed I had. Catching her before she fell, she looked at me with her dulling chocolate eyes, a small smile formed on her lips as she concentrated on me. Tears streamed down my face, as I lifted her lips to my own. The kiss was brief, and she jolted, her heart stopping as she released her last breath.

My heart, no, my **soul** seemed to have torn. In agony, I sobbed, clutching my gorgeous, stubborn, amazing, bright wife, **MY** Ginny, close to my heart. Without her, I seemed to fade. My vision blurred, and the gold cords that bonded us in marriage seemed to resurface, lifting from our wrist and severing themselves apart. I gasped as my heart stuttered, my eyes and mind giving out as I slowly blacked away. James and Teddy's pleas were the last thing I heard, before I collapsed over my dead wife.

**AN: **

**Told you so. I told you someone important dies! I pity Harry, truly, having to now raise two teenagers and make sure your oldest graduates, with the death of his wife looming in his heart will be hard. Thank goodness for a certain stone. *Wink***

**I decided that I will continue this after I wrap the last chapter up for this story. I LOVE my characters, and so I may write companion pieces. (Yes, one's that you will need to know about events in this story to understand.) **

**Imagine the funeral! First Fred, now Ginny! (You won't have to; I'll be including that in a chapter.)**

**In the words of wisdom from the great Albus Dumbledore, "Don't pity the dead Harry, pity the living; and above all pity those who live without love." Let's see if Harry truly takes this to heart. **

**Comments? Questions? Leave a review! I would appreciate endorsements as well! :D (I.e.: Read this author _Cearajennie_ her HP situations story is amazing… yade yade yada ;) )**

**I hope I can continue enriching your minds with my semi bad grammar, but wonderful plots! Hope to see more from my loyal readers in the near future! **


	27. Chapter 27

Harry Potter and the Unprecedented Situations

Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, nor do I own the Harry Potter characters or franchise.

Warning: Story contains lemon scenes, violent births, death, and mature language.

Chapter Twenty Six

After the battle

Do you agree to never intentionally harm one another?

**Harry POV:**

_Brown eyes. Soft skin. Beautiful flame of hair. She wasn't dead, he smiled, his hands reaching out through the white void to grasp at her bellowing white robes. She twisted out of his reach, her lips pulling into a frown as she danced away. He paused, slowly taking in her flawless features that were covered with scratches and blood moments prior. Confused, Harry tenderly whispered "Ginny, come on… we have to return to the kids and our family." Ginny shook her head, turning and looking at the brightness behind her with a heavenly smile. "Fred wants me, and its beautiful Harry. So quiet. Fred says you can't come yet, you're still needed. My time has come, and even if I wanted to go back I can't. No one returns from death once hit with avada kedavra, besides you, surprisingly. I'll be waiting for you, and remember, death cannot stop true love it only delays It. I love you so much, please be strong for our family. Im always a stone turn away if you desperately need me." Ginny turned to face Harry, her eyes full of love but devoid of life. Crossing the small space between herself and Harry, her cold hands grasped his warm ones. With a warm smile, her cold lips pressed against his, and he awoke with a violent jolt._

"Daddy?" A small timid voice echoed as I sat up, my head throbbing as my vision remained blurred. My vision cleared once warm hands helped slip my glasses onto my face, and Lily's tear driven eyes came to view. She gasped startled, her weight holding me down as she bent and embraced me.

"Oh Daddy!" She sobbed, clutching my neck with surprising strength. "We were so worried… James thought you went with mum. Albus won't talk to anyone, and Grandma won't stop crying. I'm so glad you're awake!"

Stroking her soft copper tresses, I hushed her, finding comfort in holding my daughter to my chest as I easily lifted her into the hospital bed. Long moments past before her sobs quieted and her chocolate eyes glanced up at me with disbelief and adoration. Wiping her eyes clear of tears, I decided that no matter how bad I was hurting inside I would never show it to my children.

"I love you daddy" She murmured, her eyes drooping as she cuddled to my chest, listening to my heartbeat. Lily's nine year old body trembled lightly, as she struggled to control her emotions.

"Have you ate or slept?" I wondered; my voice grave as I frowned. She shook her head no, releasing a long yawn as she explained.

"I refused to leave… James tried to convince me that he would get me if anything changed but I refused to believe him. Albus was brought home by grandpa; I haven't seen him at all. I heard James talking with aunt Hermione, she told him Albus refuses to eat or talk, and she mentioned grandma…" Lily paused, yawning again.

"Go ahead and sleep than. I won't allow anyone to remove you from my side Lily." I assured her, and with a nod she relaxed and cuddled closer. Her breathing slowed after a long moment, and I held her firmly. Looking at her, I withheld the urge to cry. Instead, I admired the fact that Ginny was so predominate in our daughter. Lily had Ginny's looks, determination, and fight. I rested my head over Lily's, knowing Ginny was right. I was needed here.

A small knock startled me, and I looked around for my wand. Seeing it was nowhere within the room, I gritted my teeth and waited, prepared to protect lily with my strength. The door slowly creaked open, and James stepped in. He froze, looking at Lily, than me with surprise, before rushing to my bedside.

"Dad? You have no idea…" He paused, instead embraced me and lily wordlessly. Lily muttered in deep sleep, but with my available arm I grasped him back.

"I'm not dying anytime soon." I reassured him, gripping his shoulder, unable to find it in my heart to smile. He nodded; his face stressed as pulled away and summoned a chair. Sitting next to my bed, he began to explain what happened while I was unconscious.

"Aurora and Daisy were livid. The man who killed mum was dispatched by Aurora rather… inhumanly. She froze him, and allowed her snake to… consume him. It was gruesome, but no one complained. Uncle George was unrecognizable when he witnessed Mum and you hunched over. You were so close to death dad… Uncle broke down and begged to join mum and Uncle Fred. Right now he is with Auntie Angelina, at their flat. Uncles Ron, Percy, Charlie, Bill and Cousin Hugo are at Grandmas helping her with coping and house preparations for mums…" James stopped, hiding his face within his hands.

I stroked the tips of his untidy hair, waiting for him to calm. I knew this was hard; I was so used to death that I was capable of hiding my emotions until I was alone. It was what was demanded of being an auror. James had no experience with loss, and being it was his mother, my wonderful wife, it was horrifying. After a long moment, James breathed deeply and continued.

"Aunt Hermione is caring for Hugo and Albus. We retrieved Albus from Hogwarts as soon as possible. Lily wouldn't come home last night after being allowed to see you. We kept as much as we could from the press, and Aurora is being held at the cells in the ministry of magic. The healers were able to keep your heart going, but the spell that binded you to mum in marriage was tough. Uncle Charlie said technically mum broke the bond when she died, and "hurt" you emotionally and it almost killed you both. Teddy and Fred are trying to find mum a decent burial site…" He stopped; his breath hitching as he panted.

I thanked him, and he nodded silently. His forehead rested on the edge of the bed, as we savored the moment to ourselves so I can help him grieve.

Five days later

"Harry James Potter! You better not say another word. Ginny dying had nothing to do with you. She knew full and well the risk she was taking and you couldn't have stopped her from helping regardless." Hermione argued as her brown hues narrowed. Today she was helping me look for a necklace to put Ginny's ashes in after the funeral. Lily liked the symbolic nature of having her mother with her always, and I was eager to raise her spirits despite my own sorrow.

"She looked at me! **I**, Hermione, distracted my wife and caused her death!" I nearly shouted, flinching at the roughness in my voice. I ignored the curious glances that shoppers gave, and Hermione's face softened slightly as she considered my point.

"She chose to look at you. You didn't tell her to look at you." She whispered soothingly, and I shrugged indifferent. My attention turned to some silver clover lockets. Lifting the brightest one, I admired the small weaving outline around the Irish symbol. The chain and locket were attached by a stone, the same green as her eyes. I envisioned Lily wearing it throughout her life, and handed it to Hermione.

Hermione silently admired my choice, and with a sad smile on her lips she agreed. "Ginny would have chosen it as well. Lily would love it Harry."

We both returned to the casher, and glanced at the rings behind the glass counter. I picked two Irish inspired ones for my sons, thankful that the golden stone at its center opened to hide small objects. Admiring the weaving pattern around the band, and small details adorned around the stone, I requested the appropriate sizes for my boy's. Paying for the silver pieces, Hermione and I apperated to my home in Godric's hallow.

"Dad?" Albus met me at the doorway, and Hermione and I looked at him in surprise. He had refused to talk to anyone since Ginny died; his face gaunt with hunger. He refused to eat anything that wasn't prepared for by his mother, which we lacked leftovers.

Hermione entered the house, tactfully leaving me and my son alone outside. Albus was only eleven, but he was quite tall, his eyes reached my nose as he looked at me unsure. Resting my hand on his shoulder, I guided him towards the cemetery.

Albus leaned into my side, his body shaking lightly as his breath hitched. James was handling his mother's death fairly well; he still cried but wanted to help with the arrangements. Lily was only slightly better than Albus. She clung to me every second she could, and only parted from my side if Hugo wanted her over at Ron's and Hermione's. Albus was my main concern. His decaying health had me contemplating hospitalization, and I was extremely glad he decided to talk.

As we reached my parents graves, we paused at the foot of the markings. Albus sighed, his arms wrapping around his torso as he slowly calmed. I summoned a new wreath, replacing the slightly withered one that remained from our previous visit.

"Dad, I'm sorry you never got to know your parents… I'm glad I got to know mom at least." He whispered as his breath frosting in the morning air.

I decided that besides James, my children were too young to know about the resurrection Stone. James was curious about it after I brought it up, and I introduced him to his Grandparents Lily and James, Sirius, Lupin, Uncle Fred, and reunited him with his mother. He knew how priceless it was, but understood the dangers. We both thought it was best to wait until Lily and Albus were of age to introduce it to them. The stone was the best kept secret between James, Teddy, and I. Teddy got to be reunited with his parents for his birthday, and made a unbreakable vow to keep the stones whereabouts a secret.

After a while, we returned to the house. I cooked for everyone, Aurora helping me while the kids were rounded up by the remaining adults and people floo'ed in. After a week of starving himself, Albus finally ate food.

Later that day

"So you will state the law?" Aurora seemed exceptionally happy; her fingers stroking Sheev as she intently looked into Kingsley's eyes. He nodded, his face tense but understanding.

"I don't see how we can prevent another blood feud if we don't at least hold the law for a few years. I'm expecting negativity, but your idea sounds promising. Of course we will let people pick who they marry as long as they both are not pure. When people's opinions change so will the law. The equality werewolf act and Marriage laws should be active within the year." Standing, he shook her available hand.

"Despite your lewd behavior in the past, I believe you will be a great asset to the wizarding community. Everyone deserves a chance to repent. Therefore, after the funeral of Ginny and your marriage to Daisy, I would appreciate the chance to apprentice you."

Surprised, I watched him for any signs of being influenced. He appeared to be normal, and after learning on how Aurora revenged my wife, I began to believe she was savable. She was quiet mad, but brilliant. Her wandless power and influence, along with her talents with reptiles, could be useful if she decided to join the Aurors. Daisy forgave her for the murder of my cousin Dudley, and even though I refused to forgive her, I couldn't deny how vastly different she was to Voldemort or Bellatrix. Her malevolent behavior was less so when she was with my cousin Daisy. The prophecy was right about that.

"I would be honored for the chance to repent my ways" She smiled, her blood red eyes warm as she returned the handshake.

She would never leave my watchful eyes, but I couldn't deny the truthfulness in her voice and calm heartbeat. She did want to change for the better.

"Welcome to the team" I murmured, and she nodded appreciatively.

AN:

Lily's Locket:

.com/il_570xN.

James and Albus Rings:

./-_MrHTdK-ep4/TogGEVOPa_I/AAAAAAAAAMI/kTISkq9Ke2c/s1600/Ring+Amber+poison+ring+

I forgot to mention the wedding photos for Harry's and Ginny's tux, dress, and gloves are on my page.

So, the last chapter is being written as I type. I am truly hurt that people do not respect my creative twist, but I suppose that is what happens when you write unique plots. I hope readers appreciate my companion pieces and change there mind's about their views on what happened in my story.

**WeasleySeeker, I would be honored to have you as my beta.** I would like details on how beta's work. I know that means you edit my work and help with ideas, but I am not sure on how you can do so before I post. Is it emails? Sorry, I work independently normally, so handle with care ;)

The long awaited ending is next!


	28. Chapter 28

Harry Potter and the Unprecedented Situations

Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, nor do I own the Harry Potter characters or franchise.

Warning: Story contains lemon scenes, violent births, death, and mature language.

Chapter Twenty Seven

As long as you both live

**Malfoy's POV:**

"Let me straighten that" Astoria murmured solemnly, her tender hands fixing my tie. She was still quite upset about Ginny's passing, being she considered Ginny a close friend. Ginny gave unyielding support when she found out about her unexpected pregnancy with Scorpius.

"Dad? Will Lily, Albus and Hugo be there?" Scorpius wondered. He was the first Gryffindor in the Malfoy legacy, and developed a close bond with Albus, who surprisingly ended up in Slytherin. The unlikely concept baffled Harry and I, but we welcomed the change. He also grew to have a brothering outlook to Lily, and made frequent trips to the Potter's to comfort his best friend's sister. I imagined he got his compassion through his mother, because at his age I admit, I was an egotistic prat.

"It's their mother, and aunt, why wouldn't they be?" I muttered, looking at his pointed features curiously.

"Lily and Albus are still trying to cope, and you know lily's mood affects Hugo's." He retorted, as if it was the most obvious statement.

"I suppose we shall see. Are we ready to depart?" I wondered, checking my watch. We were cutting it close, I noticed with a scowl.

Scorpius grabbed his mother's hand, and she grabbed my forearm. Concentrating, I focused on safely arriving to Godrics Hallow. With a dizzying tug, we drifted in the dark until we reached the small assembly in the crematorium. Scorpius excused himself to find Albus, and Astoria and I searched for seats near the pulpit.

As the funeral began, Harry passed out envelopes that were addressed to certain people Ginny held close to her heart. Surprisingly, one was addressed to Astoria and I. Ron, Hermione, George, Luna, Percy, Charlie, Bill, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, along with Harry and the kids, got one as well. Harry explained that these letters contained her will, and that they were to be opened at the end. Ron decided to speak first, his sister's body unavailable for viewing as it was being cremated.

Ron looked miserable; his pale face was flushed with emotion as he wiped his eyes clear of tears. "Ginny was all of us thrown into one, and than some. She was the only girl, full of fire and determination. She could out wit us all, rivaling Fred and George. She was brilliant at flying, her skills unmatched when she flew professionally shortly after the birth of my nephew James, creating her own spotlight for those brief two years. She fought adamantly at Hogwarts, becoming a hero at a young age. My sister was beautiful, stubborn, raw, daring, and determined. She was a fantastic mum, and Merlin is lucky to have gained such a talented and brave witch. She was a Gryffindor, to the core." Ron left the podium with Hermione's help, tears blurred his vision.

George was next, and he was helped by his brothers Bill and Charlie as he shakily worked his way to the front. George's expression was unreadable, as he glanced at his family with swollen eyes. His voice was cold, and raw, as he hoarsely spoke.

"I suspect Ginny is dueling the best there is, because she was fantastic at bewitching and cursing her opponents. Fred is with her, both of them pranking and scheming, their combined wits causing a hell of a time wherever they may be. My baby sister was someone to be proud of. At a young age she became determined to win the heart of some scrawny famous git, she succeeded, and she became the mother of three wonderful children with Harry. She overcame death atleast once, her first year at Hogwarts when Voldemort possessed her. She helped form an underground army, Dumbledore's army, and mastered every challenge that faced her. She survived her sixth year at Hogwarts, when it became dark. Her bravery and resourcefulness drove her to strive and be the bright beckon for students who needed someone positive during a dark time. She fought every battle, became successful in her own right, and was a role model for young girls while she competed in quidditch before the birth of Albus. She was beautiful and wild, her temper had no match, but neither did her loyalty. I speak for my entire family, when I say that she will be missed, and the void in our lives shall never be filled after the untimely deaths of Fred and Ginny." His eldest brothers nodded their heads in agreement, helping him to the benches where Ginny's family sat.

Harry, James, and Lily stood; Lily was glued to Harry's side as he escorted his oldest and youngest to the podium. Albus remained seated, Scorpius murmuring in his ear in comfort as Albus hid his face in his hands. Lily was beautiful in a teal gown, despite her family's protest she wore another color besides black. She figured her mother would have approved, and I agreed, Ginny was not one to go with what was expected.

"My wife was daring, brave, loyal and brilliant. She accepted me for who I was, and for what I became without hesitation and provided a beautiful family for me. She gave me her honest opinions, comforted me in my times of need, and let me go when the world needed me unselfishly. She was my better half. She made me balanced, and focused on what was important in life. There will never be another woman like her in my life, unless my daughter is blessed with her mother's wit and personality." Harry stopped talking, his breath hitched and he looked dangerously close to crying. Lily spoke up, her voice clear and tinged with sadness. "I hope I make my mother proud as I grow."

They returned to there seats, and the funeral director appeared. He called for Lily, James, and Albus. They all stood and made their way to the pulpit, as he pulled out a necklace and two rings from within his robes. Lily was first, and her eyes glistened with tears as the man spoke.

"These pieces of jewelry are enchanted for protection and are to never open, no matter how hard someone tries. Within each piece, is a small amount of their mother Ginny. Starting with the youngest, each child gets something to remind them that their mother is always with them. Look at this gift fondly, and be reminded daily of your mother's and father's love for you three."

The man helped each child into their gift, and they returned to Harry. James held lily into his side, stroking her long hair slowly as she cried and touched her necklace. Albus and Scorpius admired the ring Albus wore, as Albus stroked the stone slowly.

The director left, and returned with an urn. With Harry's permission, Mrs. Weasley got the remains of her daughter, and with heaving sobs she held the urn tightly. Harry stood, and gave everyone permission to open their letters. I tore into ours curiously, and Aurora leaned in to read. Her tear stained eyes widened in admiration.

"_I Ginevra Molly Potter give Draco and Astoria Malfoy custody of my daughter Lily Luna Potter, if something were to happen to Harry and I. As her legal godparents, they are responsible to help provide for my daughter, and in the event of my untimely death, help Harry James Potter raise her to the best of their abilities." _

_Dearest Astoria and Draco_

_I can not thank you enough for risking your lives and family to join the right cause. I know it is not easy to do the right thing, which is exactly why I see you both fit to help raise my daughter. I hope you find this as a blessing, and not a burden. I see how different you are now Malfoy, and I see that Astoria is good for you. I admire your friendship, and these past nineteen years were well spent being your friend. Please. Do well for my daughter Lily._

_With admiration,_

_Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley _

Astoria kissed my lips tenderly, as she swiped the letter and left my side to find our son and new god daughter. Puzzled, I stared at my hands and wondered when such trust stemmed up between a Weasley and a Malfoy. Standing, I retreated into the growing crowd and hunted for my family.

Life was still complicated, even after nineteen years prior to Voldemort's demise. In the back of my mind, I wondered If Potter would ever get his happily ever after.

_**Fin.**_

AN: The long awaited ending to Harry Potter and the Unprecedented Situations! As I promised, I will work on one shots and companion pieces that revolve around the events to this plot. Opinions? Leave a comment!

I thank my loyal fans for sticking with me and giving me constructive criticism. I love you all!

WeasleySeeker, I hope to collaborate with you soon!


End file.
